Harvesting
by Southpark
Summary: Madara kidnapped Naruto during a mission to turn him into a vessel for generating chakra. With both enemies and allies after Naruto, can Kakashi protect his blond? Pairing: MadaraNaru,KakaNaru,SasuNaru, YamaNaru and slight SaiNaru
1. Mission went wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in Naruto. But I do own the plot.

Pairing: one sided MadaraNaru, Warning: Rape

**Chapter 1 - A Mission went wrong**

Dark fell as team Kakashi, meaning Hakate Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sai and Sakura were making their way through the woods, leaping from tree to tree. All of them, especially Naruto were speeding fast forward. "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled anxiously at the blond teen ahead. "Calm down! Don't go ahead by yourself!" But Naruto ignored him. Team Kakashi had been assigned a simple scouting mission with some Kumo ninjas shortly after the kage summit. Before Team Kakashi could reach the gathering place to meet the Kumo ninjas. The team received news from some passing Konoha ninjas that Yamato was taken prisoner by an Akatsuki member. Instantly, Naruto sped off towards the mentioned location of the incident. Now, Kakashi, Sai and Sakura were running after him.

"I understand how you feel, but.." Kakashi continued.

Naruto cut him off:"I can't abandon him! It's my fault that he is involved!"

"You are right though, Uzumaki Naruto." a calm musing voice appeared as the orange mask Akatsuki leader materialised directly in front of Naruto. "and now I'm taking you with me." There was a spiral wind and Naruto found himself losing into it.

xxxxx

In the dark basement, the masked Akatsuki leader bounded the unconcious kyuubi jinchuriki's wrists to his chest and laid the boy into a wooden long tub filled with strange herbal scent water. Madara performed several hand seals to activate the effect of liquid to Naruto's body. Naruto stirred feebly as he felt warmth soaking into his body. Remembering the earlier situation, the alarmed teen tried to get out of the tub but his body could not move.

"Don't worry, I am not extracting the kyuubi. You are more valuable with it. No one is going to interfere us. I have prepared something to entertain your friends."

"What do you mean?" Naruto growled. Madara ignored him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was worried for Naruto's disappearance and had sent all his ninja dogs after the blond's scent. Sai was on his ink falon in the air while Yamato and Sakura waited with Kakashi for his dogs' signal. As they moved forward, another news reached them. Yamato was found and he need immediate help. "You two look after Yamato, I'm going after Naruto." Kakashi turned back and sped off, summoning his ninja dogs as he did.

"I'm requesting for help," Sai pulled out his scroll and drawing brush.

xxxxx WARNING xxxxxx

Naruto felt warm wetness penetrating deeper below his navel and growing numbness into his four limbs.

"What have you done to me?" Madara did not answer but continued his work. He paused to reach his hand beneath Naruto's pants and prodded beneath the boy's lower body. Ignoring the boy's protest, he nodded almost to himself and bent to lift Naruto out of the water. He proceeded to untie Naruto's wrists. The boy tried to fight the masked man off but he had difficulty lifting his arms, let alone struggle. Madara unzipped and removed Naruto's orange jacket along with his boxer and pants. Naruto was now almost naked except his translucent net shirt and net elbow wraps, konoha head band and ninja sandals.

Naruto was placed gently on a stone bed, his legs spread and his hands secured with chains above his head. Madara took in the kyuubi jinchuuriki's slim slight body and caressed the sides of Naruto's waist. He proceeded to fondle the teen's body. Naruto gasped and felt blood rushing into his face as the man toyed with his private parts. "Don't... Stop..it.." Naruto panted as sweat appeared on his forehead. His penis hardened uncomfortably but the masked man chuckled coldly and continued his acts. Drops of frustrated tears appeared in Naruto's eyes. Madara ignore the boy's discomfort. The technique was working.

If the plan succeeded, he would no longer have to worry of the limitation of his own life energy. Based on the boy's genes inherited from his mother and the kyuubi chakra fuelled within him, the harvesting should take less than a week.

"You pervert bastard!" Naruto's ragged protest broke his thought. "what are you trying to do to me? Release me so that I can fight you!" he tried to shift his body to relieve the discomfort. But the effect of drug worn him down.

"You have better use to me than engaging to a fight, Uzumaki Naruto." chided the masked man and he thrusted mercilessly into Naruto. Naruto cried and yelled the man to stop but his screams fell on deaf ears. Naruto's baby blue eyes were still wide in shock as he panted heavily. Madara inspected his work with satisfaction. He examined his chakra flow with his Sharingan eye. Naruto was trembing uncontrollably from the aftermath of rape and humilation, his eyes red, his pupils slit like from his subconciousness of tapping into the kyuubi chakra.

Madara performed a hand seal and hit Naruto's stomach, cutting off his access to his chakra. Red faded away and the teen's eyes reverted to their usual blue as the boy passed out.

**To Be Continue...**

**AU: The original fic is longer and more explicit than this version I'm currently posting (because of restriction) and have uploaded the full version in other fanfic website as well as my IJ and LJ journal. I wll consider posting more chapters if there are reviews.**


	2. The Rescue

**Author's thanks to reviewers:**

**To Oralyou:** Thank you for your kind review, glad you like it. Madara/Naruto is pretty rare compared to SasuNaru. :)

**To Dragonfire04**: Thank you! :) I'll try my best

**To Itachisgurl93**: Thank you! There will not be mpreg unfortunately, because I suck at naming OOC characters and also I can't visualise Naruto having a baby in his tummy. ^^;;

**To Kayano Takama**: Thank you~! :) I'm still planning. The ending pairing may be a little unexpected towards the end. *sweatdrop*

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in Naruto. But I do own the plot.

Pairing in this chapter: Madara/Naruto, SasuNaru, slight KakashiNaru

**Chapter 2 - The Rescue **

"Do you need any help to restrain the kyuubi?" black Zetsu enquired as he emerged from the ground.

"No, this will not be necessary. The boy will be having difficulty manipulating his chakra for a while." Madara stated as he cleaned the blond with a cloth, dressed him in clean yutaka and carried him in his arms to a room.

After replacing the teen's ninja scandels with socks, Madara chained Naruto's leg to the futon [Japanese bed] and placed him on the soft mattress. Naruto's chest was rising and falling gently as he slept. The masked man reached beneath the blond's clothes to rub between his thighs. Naruto gasped and whimpered softly in his sleep. Madara chuckled. The boy looked so innocent and vulnerable. There was no question that the boy now belonged to him and his alone. His hand reached higher to caress the teen's stomach. The man activated his Sharingan and observed his own sperms entering Naruto's chakra system being converted to chakra. Once Naruto's life generating chakra had harvested his own at the right level, he would suck it out to regain his former glory.

Zetsu's voice came from his back. "We have some visitors, Tobi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up on a soft futon in a semi lit room, wondering where he was. He gingerly felt around him to find himself dressed in yukata. Then he remembered. He tried to stand up but something pulled him back. Looking down, his eyes took in a chain shackle round his ankle restricting his movement to his bed. He tried to pull the chain from the ground but it refused to budge.

"It's no use, Naruto." a familiar low voice appeared almost next to Naruto's ear. Startled, Naruto released the chain. A pale hand grabbed it before it could hit the ground noisily. A black hair teen with dark eyes appeared in view. He did not smile.

"Sas.." Naruto began in surprise but Uchiha Sasuke covered the blond teen's mouth with his hand. Without a word, he sliced off the chain with his special katana. He proceeded to grab Naruto's hand but Naruto pulled back.

"What is going on? I thought you were going to fight me?" Naruto said in low voice, confused. After a few past encounter with the last Uchiha, Naruto was finally convinced that Sasuke had no intention to return to Konoha anymore.

"Just shut up and come with me." Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. Naruto raised his eyebrows and decided to trust his former comrade for once. He allowed Sasuke took his hand and followed him through the maze like dark alley. Naruto was having difficulty moving fast. His bottom rear was still throbbing with pain and his feet wore nothing but only socks. Fortunately, his precious Konoha headband was still bound over his forehead. Naruto grimaced whenever he moved too fast. His wounds were healing longer than usual. Sasuke seemed to know the place well. Occasionally, he pulled Naruto to duck into hidden corners as some unseen people walked past. Naruto tried to peep but Sasuke blocked his view.

Reaching the exit, Sasuke suddenly scooped Naruto in his arms and dashed into the nearest shady greenery. The sky was getting dark. Naruto wanted to protest but Sasuke's stern expression shut him up. Naruto had to put his arms round Sasuke's neck and rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder to steady himself. Maybe he was imagining things, but Sasuke's breath had quickened to his touch and he was avoiding Naruto's eyes. Dodging unknown pursuers amidst the thick forest, Sasuke carried Naruto into a hidden base. A couple of cats ran to greet Sasuke.

Naruto looked up at the taller teen questioningly as Sasuke finally set him down. "Uchiha secret base." Sasuke seemed to read the younger teen's mind. "No one can find us here."

"But why not Konoha?" Naruto wanted to attempt another chance to ask Sasuke to return his old home. His saving Naruto from Madara's lair probably meant Sasuke changing his mind. Sasuke glanced coldly:"Don't get the wrong idea, Naruto."

"Yamato taicho is probably in Akatsuki's hand, I have to report his whereout to Tsunade baa-chan!" retorted Naruto.  
"He is now safe in Konoha. Madara has no more use from him." Sasuke said calmly as he led the smaller boy down the path behind the cats. Naruto felt a surge of relief while Sasuke went to talk to an old lady to put up for a night.

Sasuke led Naruto to a room and left. It was a simple room with two beds. Naruto went to sit on one of them, pondering. If the others were safe, he would try to persuade Sasuke to return to Konoha and to persuade other ninjas to accept him back. Sasuke returned and passed some rice balls to him. "I'll send you home tomorrow." Sasuke added.

"Thank you." Naruto managed a whisper as Sasuke went to lie on other bed. Soon, he heard the elder teen snoring. Feeling hungry, Naruto finished one of the rice balls in two quick bites and decided to talk to him the next day. He felt suddenly light headed. 'I must be more tired than I thought,' Naruto managed enough consiousness to dump the food on the nearest table instead of the floor. He collapsed heavily on his bed and everything went black.

Hearing the blond's light snoring, Sasuke dropped his act and got out of his bed to go to Naruto's side. Knowing the loud mouth blond, Sasuke decided to drug the younger boy. Naruto, naive as always, accepted all his acts without suspicion.

It was the first time to be alone with his previous team member since their fight in the Valley of the End. He could not comprehend the strange feeling towards the blond over the years and wanted to confirm it. There was something about the smaller boy that made the raven hair boy wanted to ravish him in various ways.

Sasuke reached his hand to caress Naruto's innocent cat whisker marked cheek. Naruto moaned softly and leaned against his touch. Sasuke leaned forward to Naruto. Very gently, he nibbled the younger boy's soft lips and slowly deepened the kiss, taking the chance to explore Naruto's sweet gapping mouth with his tongue. They had kissed before, on their graduation day from academy, but that was brief accident and embarrassment for both of them. He had never stopped thinking of Naruto even when Sasuke deserted from Konoha to join Orochimaru and now Madara.

Sasuke had learned of Naruto's capture and went to look for the blond. The sight of Naruto in yukata, lying chained to the futon, at the mercy of the older Uchiha who was sitting next to him. What made Sasuke blood boiled was Madara's hands shamelessly roaming beneath the unconcious blond's parted clothes to fondle his privates and smooth flat abdomen. He could see burning lust in Madara's eyes when he molested Naruto. Sasuke did not regret diverting the older Uchiha into attending to the nearby scouting Kohona ninjas who were directed to the vicinity by Sasuke's nameless note. Taking the chance, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and his discarded clothes out of the place. Using Naruto's black and orange clothes as well as his ninja scandels, he lured Kakashi's ninja dogs to the wrong locations. He needed to spend more time alone with Naruto.

Naruto whimpered and stirred slightly as Sasuke climbed on him, closing their gap and deepened their kiss. Sasuke wanted to taste the smaller boy under him. Suddenly, a surge of chakra flowed from Naruto's mouth to Sasuke's.

In the midst of his subconciousness, Naruto felt someone leaning heavily onto his body, held his chin and covered his slightly gapping lips with his mouth, exploring and tasting him. The chakra in his abdomen began to flow and travelled to his mouth. Abruptly, he forced his tired eyes opened to see the raven hair youth on top of him. Naruto's eyes widened but Sasuke was more shocked.

"I'm surprised to see what I'm seeing, boys." A voice said in the dark corner of the room. Sasuke broke the kiss and turned to see the copy ninja already reached them soundlessly. "I must say your attempt to lure me away using Naruto's clothes fails, Sasuke." Sasuke suddenly drew his katana to attack Kakashi but the copy nin had leaped to pull Naruto into his arms. "How did you come here?" Sasuke glared dangerously.

"You are not the only Uchiha I know." the copy nin stated. Knowing more enemies could be loitering nearby and that protecting Naruto was his top priority, Kakashi added to Sasuke:"I'll deal with you some other day." with that, he ran out of the place with Naruto in his embrace. Sasuke made to give chase but Madara appeared behind him.

"We need to talk, Sasuke."

**Xxxx End of Chapter 2 xxxxxx**

**To be Continue...**


	3. A Long Night

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Thank you to all who have reviewed my fanfic~! :)

Hi itachisgurl93, that's because Naruto is too uke... and I'm evil *evil laughs* You're welcome~

Hi Oralyou, I agree too.. coz it's part of my wild dream to see Sasuke kissing Naruto... ^^

Hi I'LL-BE-THERE-4-YOU, I'll do that. Thank you for your encouragement~! :)

Hi AmayaNight, thank you~! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character and manga plot in Naruto. But I do own the imagination and ideas in the fanfic.**

Chakra Harvesting

Pairing in this chapter: KakaNaru, MadaraNaru

**Chapter 3 - A Long Night**

Naruto couldn't bear to look into Kakashi's eye as his teacher carried him through the woods. "Kakashi sensei.." Naruto said in low voice.

Kakashi's eye softened as he glanced the blond. "It's alright, you have done nothing wrong. Most importantly, you are safe. Can you walk?" Naruto nodded and his teacher put him down. Amidst the darkness, more ninjas leaped towards their direction.

A bark greeted them followed by voices. "Oi, Naruto! Do you know that more than five teams have been dispatched just to look for you? We were all so worried that the Akatsuki has already killed you!" Kiba called as he and Akamaru reached them. "Guess we are lucky to find you in time before the Akatsuki hurts you or it is going to be more troublesome." Shikamaru sighed in relief. "I'll inform others that Naruto is found." Shino said as he released his bugs. Naruto was speechless. He had almost forgot how much his friends were concerned of his safety.

No sooner, a couple of teams led by Genma and Gai arrived. An angry outbust of 'Baka Naruto! Shanaro!' erupted. Before Naruto could react, he saw a flash of pink, followed by a fist and everything turned black.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When he came to, Naruto found himself leaning on Kakashi's back. Nearby, Shikamaru and others moved along. Sakura looked apologetic for hitting Naruto when he was still weak. Sai was glancing at him in a strange way. Naruto wanted to talk to them but exhaustion claimed him again. Genma leaped near Kakashi. "There's still no response from Anko and her team yet." Kakashi nodded.

By the time they entered the Country of Fire, dawn was breaking. The moment they reached Konoha, Kakashi sent Naruto straight to Tsunade and Shizune for medical check up, ignoring the teen's protest. A number of physical and chakra tests were carried out. In the end, Naruto was forced to rest in a ward with a few Anbu nins watching over him. Kakashi who had been waiting outside, went to them. Tsunade's eyebrows burrowed in thought and Shizune was still confused by results of findings. Kakashi addressed to Tsunade "Godaime-sama, how is Naruto?"

Tsunade put her hand to her chin in thought. "There is chakra not belonging to Naruto and kyuubi's accumulating in Naruto's abdomen. And Naruto's own chakra is enveloping around it, strengthening the foreign chakra. My worry is, Naruto will be having difficulty molding his chakra, let alone protecting himself unless the foreign chakra is extracted." Kakashi narrowed his eyes. No wonder the Anbu nins were immediately activated to protect Naruto. Shizune added:"I will be finding what we can do to extract the foreign chakra so that Naruto-kun's chakra flow can return back to normal." Kakashi nodded:"We are counting on you, Shizune-san."

A loud thump on the wall interrupted them. Kakashi was alarmed to see anger on Tsunade's face as she created a crater on the wall with her punch. "There are bruises and semen in Naruto's lower body, how dare those bastards violate him? I will make them pay!"

Xxxxxxx

Naruto was bored. Tsunade had made him go through several tests. Just when he had finished them, the blonde hokage forced him to stay in bed. Naruto had rested enough and had already changed into his usual orange and blank clothes and sandels that Kakashi had returned. He had tried to leave the room but the stationed Anbu nin refused to let him pass. He attempted to produce a shadow clone but the clone was too weak and useless to do a thing. Sitting on the bed, having nothing to do was the worst idea to pass time. It made him relive his recent incidents. He felt tainted where Madara touched him. What had that Akatsuki leader done to him? He felt vulnerable not able to mold his chakra. He tried to absorb natural chakra but something inside him blocked it's entry.

Subconciously, Naruto touched his lips and frowned. He could still feel the warmth of Sasuke's lips on him. What was Sasuke thinking when he was kissing him? How much did Sasuke know what Madara had done to his body? Was Sasuke planning to break from Madara's control? He was relieved to see Kakashi entering the room.

"Yo, how are you doing?" Kakashi greeted with a raised hand and sat next to Naruto's bed. "Bored, I want to visit Yamato-taisho but they won't let me." complained Naruto. Kakashi smiled:"Let me talk to them."

A minute later, Kakashi escorted Naruto towards Yamato's ward. "Yamato's cells and chakra were in bad condition when we found him. He will live but his life as ninja is ending. Watch your words when you see him. Kabuto is found working with Madara and had extracted Yamato's wood element before disposing him in the wild, leaving him to die in the forest." Naruto grinded his teeth furiously:"Those bastards." Kakashi glanced at Naruto and stated:"Madara did something to you against your will." Naruto's shoulder trembled slightly, recalling the incident. Kakashi was revisited by his urge to hold Naruto protectively in his arms. Remembering Naruto's disapproval to intimate contact, Kakashi held back.

Yamato appeared in low spirit in bed when they entered. Naruto was strongly reminded of Rock Lee when he was seriously injured three years ago. He remained quiet and even his smile seemed forced. "That's all right, at least we are still alive." Even Yamato's optimism was forced. Naruto wanted to rage at him. Knowing him, Kakashi pulled Naruto, bided a quick farewell to Yamato and exited the room with the fuming blond.

"That's enough, it's time for your rest." Kakashi said calmly as he sent the teen back to his ward. "he can still learn taijutsu. You already have a long day." "But.." Naruto protested, but Kakashi had left the room with a small goodbye wave.

Naruto sat heavily on his bed, the scene of meeting Sasuke and Yamato's forced cheerfulness played in his mind. It was already late at night. Outside the ward, the Anbu ninjas were heard pacing up and down the corridor. Suddenly, the pacing stopped. The instant silence was unnerving. Naruto slipped his kunai from his sleeve to his hand and pressed his back to the wall, listening tensely. The pacing never resumed. A drop of sweat trickled down Naruto's forehead. Something was not right. "I've finally found you." A low familiar voice suddenly appeared besides Naruto. The teen slashed his kunai at the masked man but Uchiha Madara had expected his moves. Dodging the attack, he twisted Naruto's arms behind his back and closed their distance. The kunai fell to the floor with a loud clank. Naruto glared at the man and noticed he had another hole for eye. From it revealed the famous eye known as Rinnegan. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Konan would never allow anyone take Nagato's eye.

"I'm taking you to an interesting place." the Akatsuki leader whispered in the struggling Naruto's ear.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi could not sleep that night. Ever since his sensei - Namikaze Minato's death 16 years ago, he had been feeling guilty of not taking direct care of his then new born son - Naruto. This guilt was further fuelled when he was assigned as the blond's teacher 3 years ago. He could almost see his late sensei in Naruto. He had the same yellow hair and blue eyes. As time passed, his guilt to Naruto became admiration for the boy was determined to excel himself and to protect people around him more than his own personal safety. Despite his unfortunate fate as the kyuubi jinchuriki, he always faced his problems with a bright smile. He found himself enjoying Naruto's company more and more. There were times when he could not decide how he really felt for the blond as he found his heart beat quickened whenever he had close physical contact with the teen. The situation worsened when the teen returned from his two and half years training. His feature had matured and his blue eyes often emitted a soft gentle glow that Kakashi found hard to ignore. There were nights when Kakashi had erotic dreams of himself making love with Naruto. In his dream, the blond was sweating and moaning wontonly beneath him, his body jerking in tune as the copy nin thrusted into his tight entrance. By the time he woke the next day, he found his bedsheet covered with his own cum. When he witnessed his former student - Sasuke kissing Naruto, he experienced for the first time jealousy at someone else for being intimate with the blond teen. When he learnt that Madara had violated Naruto, he felt a stab of anger and frustration for not able to protect Naruto himself.

Tonight, Kakashi had an uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen. Dressing his konoha vest and headband, Kakashi headed straight to konoha hospital towards Naruto's ward.

Outside the room scattered the unconcious forms of Anbu ninjas. Kakashi flung open the door. Naruto was no longer in the room. There was no time to check on the Anbu's condition. Kakashi summoned all his ninja dogs. He could not afford to lose the blond again.

XxxChapter 3 endsxxxx

**Author note:** Guess where Madara is taking poor Naruto again~ ... Again, please review~! :)


	4. The Attack

**Chakra Harvesting**

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or manga storyline in Naruto. But I do own the fanfic plot.

_**AU: This fanfic storyline takes place assuming Naruto hasn't gone for bijuu training with Killer Bee and Sasuke hasn't lose his eye sight after his fight with Danzou.**_

_**Warning: Manga spoilers and molesting**_

**Many thanks to all reviewers:**

To ariana - Thank you.. Hope u like this chappie too. :)

To DiaryAnjo or RisingSunRemix - Kakashi will try his best to protect his blond. :3 XDDD

To madara x naruto - I totally agree too but there's so little of the pairing, heehee :3

To AmayaNight - Heehee, I guess the venue in this chap is pretty unexpected... but your guesses are good. I am actually planning one of your suggested venues at later part of the fanfic.

To anime rules XD - They definitely will. An Uke Naruto being chased by many semes make us fanfic readers happy. XDDDD

To I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U - Definitely, Kakashi wants a piece of Naruto too! Kekekekeke...

To Itachisgirl88 - He definitely has, so many men want cute Naru-chan so badly. Heeheeheeheehee..

To itachisgurl93 - Haha, no probl and thank you~! All sulky ones love sunshine Naruto because he turns them on.

To r0zen09 - Thank you~! :) Hope you'll love this chapter. :)

**Chapter 4 - Attack**

_**Pairing: one sided MadaraNaru, SasuNaru, some KakaNaru**_

In the dark lair, Uchiha Sasuke was sitting on a couch, thinking of his earlier discussion with Madara. The man was displeased with Sasuke's luring of enemies to their hideout.

Sasuke did not care what happened to those Konoha ninjas except for Naruto. Madara had explained the use Naruto would serve them and promised to share Naruto with the raven hair teen. Sasuke pretended to agree, but deep inside, he had no intention to let the masked man own the blond.

Sasuke slipped away from the hideout. His Sharingan eyes had been deteriorating since his battle with Danzo. Gaining Naruto was like killing two birds with a stone as the blond could replenish the chakra he had lacked.

His aim to destroy Konoha, to assassinate the elders who had ordered the massacre of Uchiha clan and claiming Naruto as his would not be far. It was not easy to forget the body warmth of the sweet innocent blond or his soft trembling voice whenever Naruto called Sasuke's name.

Naruto would be his.

xxxxxxxx

Naruto struggled unsuccessfully as the masked man teleported him in a hilly area, the blond's arms were bound spread opened as he stood immobilised on a high rock, each other end chained on either side of taller rocks.

"What are you trying to do this time, bastard?" Naruto snapped furiously, glaring up to his enemy's face as he tried unsuccessfully to pull out of his bound. The masked man ignored his questions. "16 years ago, I've brought your mother to this very place. Don't worry, I am not planning to extract kyuubi from you yet." Madara stroked Naruto's cheek.

Naruto widened his blue eyes in surprise. "You know my mum? Who is she?"

"I know a lot more than you can imagine. I have even carried you when you were less than one day old. However, we'll have plenty of time to talk some other time. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Madara began to take down his mask, revealing a wrinkled face with mismatched eyes. He placed a hand behind Naruto's head and felt the teen tensed. The blond recalled his incident with Sasuke and kept his mouth tightly shut. He refused to let his enemy got what he wanted, especially when it involved another male kissing him.

The man's lips curled in cold smile.

A bright flash in Madara's free hand caught Naruto's attention followed by a sharp stab of pain shooting up from his left thigh.

Naruto cried out. Taking the opportunity, the Akatsuki leader caught the blond's mouth with his own and kissed him deeply. Naruto's scream was muffled as the man covered the teen's mouth with his own. Naruto struggled against Madara but the man pinned the teen's legs securely between his. Naruto could taste the man in his mouth as Madara hungrily ravished the blond.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw his kunai sticking out from his bleeding thigh and Madara's free hand holding onto its handle, twisting the blade in Naruto's flesh. The teen trembled in pain and felt the man taking in the chakra that was flowing through his mouth.

Madara's face began to change. His skin turned smoother and younger as he absorbed more of the incoming chakra. Naruto felt his mind stirring with dizzliness..

Xxxx

Shikaku and several other Jounins were alerted by Kakashi's dogs of Naruto's disappearance and they immediately set off to find the kyuubi jinchuuriki.

As Kakashi ran, he heard Pakkun's howl in a distance. He had picked up the blond's scent from a direction. He leaped through the trees towards the direction and ran into Pakkun.

"Take me to Naruto." Kakashi insisted. "You are not going to like it." Pakkun stated as he led the copy nin through the thick greenery from a cliff overseeing the hilly land.

Ahead below the cliff, Kakashi saw them.

On a high rock tethered Naruto who was held by chains shackled to his spread arms. The teen's eyes were tightly shut and he was stirring weakly. From afar, Kakashi could see one of Naruto's leg pants stained red with blood. Standing before him was a man with short black hair of around 30 to 40 years old in Akatsuki cloak. The man had just released his hold on back of Naruto's head. Pulling out a kunai from the teen's bleeding leg, he licked the blood on the weapon before undoing the front of Naruto's jumper to kiss his neck.

Anger and anxiety flared within Kakashi. He made his way down the cliff while taking covers under the vegetation. He had to rescue Naruto even if he were to sacrifice himself.

Xxxxxxxxx

Naruto had slumped against his bound in exhaustion, breathing heavily as the man extracted most of the chakra that had accumulated and grew within his abdomen.

Madara licked the teen's lips. He then pulled out the kunai from Naruto's thigh and ran his tongue over the teen's blood on the blade, tasting it. "Your blood tastes divine, Naruto." The man commented with a chuckle. With that, he unzipped the collar of the blond's jacket, revealing his tan neck. He leaned down, lifted the teen's chin with a hand. He licked, planting kisses down Naruto's trembling body and nibbled the teen's neck and nipples, marking the blond as his. Naruto bit back his whimper as the man bit down hard on his skin, causing blood to seep from the wound he had inflicted.

Suddenly, the air was blurred with mist. Without taking his eyes from Naruto, Madara abruptly swung his kunai to slash a Kakashi clone that vanished in a puff of smoke. The chains that bound the blond snapped as the copy-nin turned up from Naruto's back and pulled the teen in protective embrace away from the Uchiha.

The black hair man smiled darkly. "Do you think I will let you leave so easily?"

Strange rumbling sound came from below. Through the ground emerged white naked figures resembling Zetsu. They made their ways towards Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi pulled Naruto to his side and pushed up the side of his headband, revealing his Sharingan eye. Not wanting to impose burden to his sensei, Naruto manipulated his own chakra and was glad to find nothing obstructing its flow, succeeding creating clones to fight thousands of white Zetsu using rasengan.

"Naruto, stay close to me!" Kakashi commanded as he slashed the nearest Zetsu using his Raiki [lightning attack] but the numerous Zetsu were blocking his view. A gust of mist not create by him appeared. Neither Naruto nor Madara could be seen.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled but there was no reply from the blond over the din caused by white Zetsu.

Just then, shadows flew and bound some Zetsu. Giant fists crashed a couple of them.

"Shikaku san! Chaoza san!" Kakashi called.

Some mist parted to reveal some Konoha Jounin fighting white Zetsu.

Shikaku shouted back:"Go and find Naruto! We can't let him fall into Akatsuki's hands again!"

Kakashi nodded and fought his way through.

Xxxxxxxx

Naruto was fighting the white Zetsu when the mist clouded his vision. Staggering backwards, he suddenly lost his foothold and rolled down a rocky but gentle slope, finally landing with his face on the ground. All his clones vanished.

Before he could get up, hands of the white Zetsu abruptly came and grabbed Naruto by his arms, torso, upper thighs and calves, lifting him still face down bodily from the ground.

Strong hands pulled the teen's legs wide open and bodies crowded between them. Naruto gasped and struggled desperately, trying his best to kick them away but they kept coming at him. He could feel hands cupping, squeezing and fondling between his legs, his slender waist, backside and inner thighs as the enemy clones tightened their holds on him. Naruto's mouth opened in silence scream as hands moved beneath his jumper to caress his chest and flat stomach and some pushed through his waistband to pleasure him within his pants.

Suddenly, flashes of chidori attacks eliminated the white Zetsu holding Naruto as someone moved swiftly amidst the white clones, slashing them. The rest of them began to retreat. Naruto collapsed on fours as the invading hands deserted him.

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto called as he picked himself from the ground and turned towards his saviour joyfully.

The mist cleared to reveal a raven hair teen.

Naruto's smile faded. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke's dark eyes were cold and emotionless as he regarded the younger teen. "I'm here to fetch you, Naruto. Aren't you glad to see me again?"

Standing on one of the top branches of a tree, well hidden among the leaves, Uchiha Madara was watching the two teenagers. Everything was going as planned.

**Xxx End of Chapter 4 xxx**

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	5. Meeting

**Chakra Harvesting**

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in Naruto and I don't earn a cent from this fanfic. If I do,all male ninja x uke!Naruto will be canon.

Pairing: SasuNaru, Warning for implied rape

Author's Note:

First chapter in 2011... Happy New Year, everyone~!

Hi Itachisgirl88, I'm planning for some KakaNaru at later chapters as I love the pairing too. :P

Hi itachisgurl93, thank you~!

Hi AmayaNight, thank you! Glad u like it!

Hi anime rules XD, I agree. Blame Naruto for being such an uke~! XDDD

Hi lysssssss, I definitely will and thank you for your support! XD

Hi Evil E Evil, glad u like it. :)

And now onto the story...

**Chapter 5 - Meeting**

Kakashi made his way by the faint scent of Naruto in the air. More Zetsu clones emerged from the ground to attack him. He managed to outrun them with speed and flexible use of clones to distract the others.

Suddenly, a flash of attack slashed at him, missing him by few inches. The techique was strangely familiar. A white hair elderly man, nickname White Fang of Konoha during his living years, appeared before him.

Kakashi stared at him in disbelief. This is impossible, Kakashi thought, he was dead more than twenty years ago.

"Sorry to say this, Kakashi. Someone has brought me from dead to fight you." Kakashi's late father said.

Xxxxxx

Naruto stared at the raven hair youth before him. His injured leg was no longer bleeding, thanks to the kyuubi sealed inside him. "You are not still thinking of attacking Konoha, are you?"

Sasuke did not answer.

In a flash, he was standing behind the blond, his one arm firmly embracing his prize and his other hand holding his katana against the blond's throat. His lips were almost brushing against Naruto's ear as he spoke in low and calm voice. "You are coming with me, Naruto. Don't make me hurt you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and back kicked Sasuke who dodged. Taking the chance to free himself, Naruto created a clone to manipulate a rasengan. He would rather die, bringing Sasuke down with him than to be used as a tool to destroy his own village. Turning his heels, he dashed at his former team member.

Uchiha Sasuke did not run. "You never learn, do you?" he abruptly lifted his face, his activated Sharingan directly in contact to Naruto's blue eyes.

Suddenly, invisible forces affected Naruto's nerves causing him immobile. Sasuke had used genjutsu on him.

Before Naruto could disrupt his own chakra flow to break out of the jutsu, Sasuke moved swiftly behind him and hit him unconcious. He caught his precious blond in his arms before he hit the ground. Holding Naruto protectively in his arms and taking one long look into the blond's face, Sasuke left.

**XXXXX WARNING XXXXX**

The ruins lying amidst the lake, hidden by surrounding rocks had been laid abandoned since team Taka last used it as their resting lair after their battle with the hachibi jinchuriki. Sasuke laid his unconcious prize to a mattress and found thick steel chains to cuff Naruto's hands together at his front.

Kneeling over the sleeping blond, he reached to caress the blond's whisker mark face and unzipped his orange jumper with another hand. Securing the blond's bound hands above his head by hooking the middle of the chains to the ground, he leaned to kiss Naruto lightly on his lips before moving down to lick his neck. His hands roamed caressing over Naruto's slender waist and then to his heaving chest. His fingers found the nipples and started keeling them roughly. He grinded his hip into Naruto's, rubbing between the blond's spread legs. He wanted Naruto too much.

Naruto moaned and stirred. The back of his head still hurt from the hit and someone was leaning heavily over him, now sucking on one of his nipples and warm body was wandering all over his sensitive areas. Naruto gasped and his body arched. He sprang open his eyes to meet Sasuke's heated glance above him.

"Good, you are finally up." the raven hair teen said. Naruto looked around him and noticed his own body naked and his legs spread wide opened.

Flushing red with embarassment and anger, Naruto struggled under Sasuke's weight.

"What the hell are you doing, Sasuke? Stop it!" he gave a cry as the older teen leaned between his legs and thrusted into Naruto. Naruto gasped and cried as he arched against Sasuke. Naruto tried to get a grip of himself and bit his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming any further. He could taste his own blood from his own bite in his mouth. With a loud cry Sasuke came into Naruto who arched as the elder teen had hit his sweet spot. The blond felt tears running down as the elder teen continued to pound into him and came a few more times into him.

After what seemed like hours, Sasuke finally pulled out of Naruto and turned the younger teen's body so that his face was on the mattress. Naruto shivered as the black hair teen pushed up his jumper, revealing his smooth tan back. Sasuke ran his hand down Naruto's back. He laid on top of Naruto and hugged the blond tightly from behind, wandering his hand over Naruto's chest and abdomen. He ran his tongue on the shell of Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered despite himself.

**XXX END OF WARNING XXX**

"Why, Sasuke?" Naruto finally choked out. "I understand your hatred against our village, but it is also the place where we grew and become friends!" he tried to pull himself out of Sasuke's embrace, but Sasuke's grip was too strong.

"You still don't understand, do you?" Sasuke's face was distorted with anger. He turned Naruto to face him. Grabbing his chin roughly, he kissed Naruto harshly. Naruto thrashed against his hold but in vain. As the chakra was still forming in Naruto's system, Naruto was relieved to see Sasuke not able to absorb anything from him but Sasuke did not mind.

Releasing Naruto's chin, he got up, adjusted his clothes, leaving Naruto half naked, covered with cum and chained alone in the room. Naruto was still shivering with the rape and cold air. But he was more upset with Sasuke toying with his body to achieve his aim as well as his indifference to their past friendship.

Naruto closed his eyes and let tears flow down his face. He heard footsteps and a hand wiping his tears from his eyes. Startled, he opened his eyes to see Sasuke using a wet cloth to clean his body. Naruto flinched as he moved the cloth up his inner thighs.

Once his body was clean, the Uchiha dressed the blond and unhooked his chain from the ground. He knew the kyuubi jinchuuriki could not escape from the lake surrounded fortress as long as he stayed by his side. He pulled Naruto to his chest and inhaled his familiar scent. Knowing it pointless to escape, Naruto had eased struggling or arguing. His bound hands rest against his chest as he laid in Sasuke's arms. He shut his eyes tightly and felt his hair stood at ends as Sasuke ran a hand down his back. Naruto decided to escape at the right opportunity. Unable to bear his exhaustion, he drifted into sleep.

Sasuke watched the sleeping blond. His peaceful child like expression and his slightly parting lips were arousing. He was about to kiss Naruto's lips again when he felt it. Carefully and tenderly, he laid the sleeping Naruto on the mattress. He got to his feet and left the room.

In the midst of his sleep, Naruto heard a voice calling his name. Someone was shaking by his shoulder. Naruto was about to protest when he remembered where he was. Abruptly, he jerked himself awaked and came face in face with a Konoha Anbu. He slashed away the chain that was binding Naruto and motioned the teen to leave with him. Outside, there was sound of fightings and occasional cries as the attacks met their targets. The Anbu ignored the commotion and pulled Naruto to the exit in the opposite direction. Naruto turned back anxiously, knowing the cries belonging to the Anbu's comrades.

"We have to leave. This is Hokage sama's order." the Anbu urged the hesitating teen and pulled him by his wrist. Knowing how team missions were like and believing Sasuke wouldn't ensure the other Anbus' deaths, Naruto allowed the Anbu to support him across the lake as Tsunade had told the rescue team of Naruto's inability to manipulate chakra.

Moving hidden beneath shades noiselessly, they heard lesser of the battle cries. For hours, no one else was sighted as they made their way towards Konoha through the thick forest. Ahead, dawn was breaking.

Suddenly, a cold voice said:"Leaving already?" Before them stood a raven hair teen, large patches of blood drenched his clothes, face and limbs.

Naruto stared in shock.

Sasuke noticed his stunned expression and dismissed with a causal wave of katana in a hand and a smile. "Some idoits think they can outwit me with their stupidity. I only gave them what they deserve."

"You killed them?" Naruto gasped in disbelief.

"This is nothing compared to the Uchiha massacre." Sasuke stated as he walked towards them.

The Anbu stood protectively in front of Naruto, his kunai drawn before him:"I will hold him off! RUN!"

Disbelief and anger filled the widened blue eyes. Naruto blurted out:"You are not the Sasuke that I know!"

"Naruto," Sasuke laughed coldly. "I thought you should have matured a little more. Apparently, I've overestimated your intelligence. You are still like a child after all."

Without waiting for Sasuke's response, the Anbu attacked.

"No!" Naruto yelled warningly and tried to pull the Anbu back but it was too late.

There was a sickening cutting sound as Sasuke's katana ran through the kunai and sliced the Anbu's body into half. Warm blood spluttered onto the shocked blond as the earlier alive ninja fell forward.

Naruto's beauty and fear intoxicated Sasuke. He wanted to crush that smaller struggling body under him. He wanted to hurt and ravished the blond and to hear his broken cries again when he had entered him hours ago.

Red chakra started to coat all over Naruto as his eyes turned red. Seeing people killed before his eyes was one thing, seeing his once best friend killing a Konoha ninja who was trying to protect Naruto was another. Naruto clutched his head in pain and dropped on his knees. He was losing control again, just like the time when Pein stabbed Hinata.

Sasuke watched on emotionlessly. He had no problem suppressing the kyuubi chakra within Naruto. Fearlessly, he walked towards the blond.

Just then, an arm encircled Naruto's chest from the back and a hand pressed a tailsman with 'seal' sign on Naruto's forehead. The kyuubi chakra immediately dispersed. Naruto's body went limp and collapsed into the arms of the newcomer.

**Xxxxx End of Chapter 5 xxxxx**

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**Author Note again:**

**I have editted and removed most of the explict rape scene in this chapter due to rules of this site. For the completed chapter, you may like to refer to my adultfanfiction or Mediaminer account via the link on my profile page.**

**Last but not least... Please Read & Review~! :)**


	6. Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I don't earn a cent from this fanfic. If I do,all male ninja x uke!Naruto will become canon.

**Chakra Harvesting**

Pairing: KakaNaru, one-sided MadaraNaru, SasuNaru

Rating in this chap - PG

**Chapter 6 - Confession**

In the midst of darkness, Naruto felt himself sinking deeper and deeper. Afar, he heard Kyuubi no yoko's familiar growling.

He was disappointed. He not only failed to convince Sasuke back to right path, he had also could not stop Sasuke from killing. Soon, his former friend would use him to destroy Konoha along with the precious friends and innocent villagers. If only he was strong enough to defeat Sasuke.

"_Come to me, Naruto," _Kyuubi' low voice roused his attention. Yes, only the Kyuubi could help him now. Forget about Yamato-Taicho's advice. It is too late.

The tall jail gate soon stood before Naruto, the red mencing eyes of kyuubi's looking down at him. "_I can lend you my power to fulfill your wish_."

Suddenly, a force dragged Naruto into a whirlpool, further and further away from Kyuubi.

Naruto thought he heard an angry roar as brightness flashed before his eyes. Someone was holding him in protective embrace.

xxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Sasuke glared at the man who was holding Naruto in his arms, his eyes cold and dangerous.

"Kakashi, it is you again." he stated. He began to dislike his former sensei more and more.

Not only Kakashi, being a non-Uchiha, owned and benefited from a Sharingan eye, he had gone between Sasuke and Naruto twice.

The copy-nin got to his feet, one arm still supporting Naruto around his waist.

Naruto's head was resting on his sensei's shoulder and felt Kakashi breathing heavily. Alerted, he looked up and saw sweat running down Kakashi's tired and exhausted face. He must have fought some difficult opponents before he arrived.

Kakashi knew he was running low on chakra. Earlier, he had been forced to use his Mangekyou Sharingan to send his revived late father - Hakate Sakumo to other dimension when his father lost full control of himself. Kakashi had tried other means to stop him but he could regenerate himself.

After Sakumo vanished, Kakashi had moved on and witnessed Sasuke killing an Anbu. He had arrived in time before Sasuke could lay his hand on Naruto.

Without much hesitation, Kakashi threw a smoke bomb to the ground. Taking the refuge in the spreading smoke, he pulled Naruto with him and ran away from Sasuke.

Sasuke ran after them as soon as the smoke thinned. He was just in time to see Kakashi and Naruto entering a cave. Seeing that there was no other way out and fearing he might injure the blond, he guarded the only entrance while figuring how to lure them out.

Once inside the cave, Kakashi finally collapsed, leaning his tired back against the wall. He had reached his limit.

Naruto leaned over his sensei and saw his face pale as ghost. He remembered at least once when Kakashi almost died from overuse of his chakra. He had realised how empty it was and how much he missed him when he had thought he lost Kakashi during Pein's invasion of Konoha. He did not want to lose him again.

Naruto's worried expression must have reflected on his face as Kakashi tried to force a smile and said reassuringly: Don t worry, we will be fine." He added in more serious tone. "Take my tools from my bag and set some traps to buy us time."

Naruto nodded and rummaged through Kakashi's tool bag for smoke bombs, shurikens and wires. He then set about laying traps at the mouth of entrance.

Kakashi watched the blond at work, pondering how to protect him. He had considered using Mangekyou Sharingan against Sasuke with his remaining chakra, but there was no telling if Madara was lurking nearby to grab Naruto. Subconsciously, he wondered if he had enough life in him to stay though the day. Besides, he had used his Mangekyo Sharingan to send an entire person away after all. Maybe he would be joining his dead father soon.

As Naruto worked on his traps, his mind was given more time to recap the past events since Madara's seizing him in the hospital. He began to figure out something. Maybe he could save Kakashi.

Completing the last of the traps, he returned to Kakashi's side and was shocked to see his face worse than before. Naruto closed his eyes tightly. His hand reached for Kakashi's mask.

"Gomen, Kakashi sensei, you'll have to bear this for a while." Naruto pulled down Kakashi's mask, bent forward to kiss full on Kakashi's lips with his eyes shut.

In the middle of his semi consciousness, Kakashi felt warm soft lips on him and opened his eyes to see Naruto kissing him. He had many dreams of kissing Naruto but none of them as real as this. Automatically, he kissed back.

Instantly, chakra flowed from Naruto's mouth into Kakashi, strengthening his chakra reserve. His mind became clearer to realise the situation was real. His hand reached to cup Naruto's face, deepening the kiss. Soon, he was strong enough to stand up. He worried the kiss would have negative effect on Naruto's body. He quickly took Naruto by his shoulders and broke the kiss. Naruto's face was slightly pale and he was panting heavily.

Kakashi pulled up his own mask and helped Naruto to sit, leaning against the wall. This time, he would make sure to protect Naruto until they were back in Konoha safely. He hated to do this but he had to kill Sasuke with his own hands even if this would hurt Naruto's feeling.

"Stay here, Naruto." Kakashi whispered to the blond whose eyes were semi closed due to exhaustion.

Naruto's eyes snapped open at his words and grabbed his sensei's arms, insisting, determined: "No, I want to deal with him myself." Now that the obstacle around his chakra was gone, he decided to stop Sasuke personally.

"You are not strong enough to face him now. Besides, as his former teacher, it is my responsibility to stop him." Kakashi stated firmly. He pulled away Naruto's hand gently and stepped out of the cave while avoiding Naruto's traps near the entrance.

Sasuke glanced at him coldly. "It's you again."

"I'm afraid to say that you won't get your way, Sasuke." Kakashi stated, still furious of Sasuke's hurting of Naruto.

"I have nothing more to say to you," Sasuke activated chidori to attack his former teacher. How fitting it was to kill Kakashi with his own invented technique.

Kakashi pulled up his headband, revealing his Sharingan, managing to dodge in time. As he struck back with raiki, Sasuke sent another attack and tried to slash Kakashi with his katana at the same time.

"Sage Mode Rasenrengan!"

Sasuke leaped away in time to dodge Naruto's attack. Rocks shattered and flew all over at the impact.

Naruto stepped before Kakashi, his eyes yellow and toad-like. He had gathered natural chakra in the cave and entered into Sage mode while Kakashi was fighting Sasuke.

Lightning chakra crackled around Sasuke as his eyes focused on the blond with hungry lust in his dark eyes.

Naruto - his only hope to fulfill his revenge.

"Come back to me, Naruto."

"Not a chance. You'll have to pass me if you want to hurt Kaka sensei or destroy Konoha." Naruto backed closer to Kakashi.

"Naruto, stand back." Kakashi ordered. Naruto ignored him.

Red star with six points swirled in each Sasuke's eye and blood ran down from it. Black fire suddenly appeared on Kakashi.

Taking a moment of Naruto's stunned shock, Sasuke moved to grab him. Suddenly, he felt dizziness and a hand flew to clap his eye. He had exerted his eyes' limit with his Mangekyou Sharingan.

On the other side, Kakashi easily used his Mangekyou Sharingan to suck away the black fire with great precision and without sight of exhaustion. Even Kakashi himself was taken by surprise.

Sasuke narrowly averted Naruto's kick. His vision was getting blurry. The tide had reversed. A few moments back, Sasuke would have easily captured Naruto in less than 10 minutes. But not now with his weakened eyes and depleted chakra.

Naruto knew this was the best chance to take Sasuke back to Konoha by force. Despite what he did, Sasuke was his first closest friend. Deep inside, he did not want to give up turning Sasuke to his old self.

Naruto was about to advance on Sasuke when Madara materialized between them. The man was wearing his mask again. Naruto leaped back.

"It's you again!" Naruto glowered.

Madara's eyes betrayed no emotion as he glanced at the blond he desired. "I will come for you again next time, Naruto."

He sent Sasuke through a vortex in his eye and vanished. Naruto stood, stunned and disappointed on the spot. He lost another opportunity to get Sasuke back to Konoha. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go back, Naruto." Kakashi said, his eye on the slained Anbu's direction. They had plenty of reporting works to do.

Together, they headed back.

Kakashi managed to learn Madara's condition from Naruto. No wonder Madara and Sasuke wanted Naruto so badly. The question was, why didn't Madara grab Naruto earlier even though he had perfect chance to do so? He still worried for Naruto's safety. But for now, something else distracted his thought.

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Your kiss is nice." Kakashi smiled, recalling his precious blond's warm soft lips on him and the taste of Naruto still lingering on his tongue.

Naruto sweated slightly, his eyebrow twitched slightly. Kakashi was probably mocking him. "T-that was crucial situation, Kaka-sensei."

"I am serious," Kakashi added more seriously. "Your condition is of no laughing matter. Don't let anyone else except Godaime sama know the full details."

Naruto nodded and shuddered at the thoughts of many power hungry male shinobis going after his ass if the secret about him was out. He was surprised how natural he reacted to kiss Kakashi. He never knew he could enjoy kissing a guy; moreover, Kakashi was his sensei. He eyed Kakashi curiously.

Kakashi seemed to have the same train of thought. "Shall we go for round 2?"

Blood flushed in Naruto's cheeks, he came to a stop and sputtered nervously, looking anywhere but Kakashi's face: "I'm... I'm straight! I don't swing that way!"

Firm hands cupped the blond jinchuriki's heated cheeks and the copy ninja looked intently into his now blue eyes, his Sage chakra had already dispersed moments ago. "I am serious, Naruto. I have never felt the same with anyone else. I.. I love you."

_...I love you..._

Naruto stared in shock at his teacher. Kakashi sensei, the strict elite jounin in love with his genin boy student who often endangered his village because of the kyuubi inside him? He searched for sight of humor in Kakashi's face and found none. Thinking back, it was always Kakashi who had watched over, protecting Naruto from the Akatsuki members - Kakuzu and Deldare. Kakashi was also the first to fetch Naruto from Valley of the End 3 years ago and after the recent defeat of Pein.

"I had never felt greater anxiety when you were taken away. If you hadn't leaped before me in time, I would have ripped Sasuke apart for hurting you. I was so angry," - and jealous- Kakashi thought to himself,"- when other people touched you like this. Let me protect you."

Naruto felt his face turning red. He had never entered into this kind of relationship with anyone before. He liked being close with Kakashi, he felt most at peace when they were together.

There was a shade of pink on Naruto's cheeks. He could not imagine how others thought if they learned about it. "I.. Guess I'm okay with that. Just don't tell others, okay?"

Kakashi smiled and pulled Naruto in his arms. "Of course, I'll announce to others when you are ready."

Naruto grinned mischievously: "I want to see your face beneath the mask, Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi obliged and pulled down his mask. Just as Naruto took in his thin lips and pointed chin, the copy-nin had lean forward to seal Naruto's mouth in heated kiss, his strong arms around Naruto's slender smaller body, pulling the blond to him. Naruto kissed back.

They broke the kiss after a while. Kakashi pulled his mask and caressed Naruto's face.

The teen feigned anger: "That was cunning, Kaka-sensei!"

"Is that so?" Kakashi smiled with feigned innocence.

Naruto sighed deeply, it was almost impossible to be angry with his teacher-now-lover.

Kakashi took Naruto's hand. Naruto closed his fingers to his. Together, they continued their way home.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I don't recall asking you to save me," Uchiha Sasuke said coldly as Madara deposited him back to their main hideout. His eyes could hardly see anything clearly.

"With your current condition, you won't accomplish anything."

"I could if you hadn't stopped me!" Sasuke would have grab and tear at Madara if everything was not so blurry around him.

"It won't do you good if you are locked in Konoha prison as well, Sasuke. You are still impatient."

There was a brief silence when Madara continued.

"I am expecting something to happen before I can take the boy back. In the meantime, I will transplant Itachi's eyes in you if you still wish to destroy Konoha. Your current eyes are beyond cure."

Sasuke thought of Naruto. "Deal,"

He did not trust the masked man and couldn't guess his real intention. But one thing was certain; he would betray Madara and took Naruto for himself at the very first chance.

xxxxxxxxxx

The sun was burning over their heads when they approached Konoha. The others heaved in relief the moment they saw Naruto safe and well. There were little causalities during the attacks.

Several ninjas had been earlier deployed to rescue Naruto. Many had not returned. Some message ninjas sent messages to call them back. A few ninjas left to retrieve the dead Anbu's corpses. Naruto was saddened at thoughts of their sacrifices to save him.

Kakashi took Naruto straight to the newly built Hokage building. After hearing the full report, Tsunade sent Naruto and Kakashi for body check up.

It was now five hours since Tsunade personally examined Naruto and she was greatly disturbed by her findings.

In addition to her earlier results, she observed that the residuals of foreign chakra could be regenerated by Naruto's chakra. Meaning even with no sexual intercourse, the foreign chakra would grow strong enough within a week and hindered Naruto's chakra manipulating unless someone sucked it out through his mouth. To think the Akatsuki would resort to such pervert technique in order to gain power.

To date, there were two different types of foreign chakra growing in Naruto's chakra system like parasites. Upon testing, she found them compatible to Uchiha clan's. It was no wonder the chakra worked well for Kakashi who had activated Mangekyou Sharingan.

It was fortunate that the situation did not cause side effect to Naruto but inconvenience if the foreign chakra grew too fast to hinder Naruto from taping his own chakra. This was especially so when the two foreign chakra fused with each other and became unique and more powerful.

Knowing Kakashi, he would have guess Naruto's condition. Speaking of Kakashi, Shizune had reported that the copy-nin was in good condition, but as the foreign chakra was not fully compatible to him, the effect could only last for a day. After which, he would have to avoid using Mangekyou Sharingan whenever possible unless he takes in the foreign chakra from Naruto.

There was a little problem though. Naruto was too hyperactive and reluctant to stay protected in the village. Besides, Madara had proven himself capable of kidnapping Naruto under heavy guarding in Konoha.

Back in her office with Shizune and Kakashi, Tsunade glanced at them and finally made up her mind.

"Kakashi, I need to double up your role as Naruto's bodyguard at all times, I will add one more Jounin in your team during missions."

"Hai," Kakashi acknowledged.

"Naruto's condition is a top secret. No one including the elders is to know about it. Except I, Shizune, you and Naruto. Is that understood?"

"Of course."

"I know this may be degrading, but I need you to absorb the foreign chakra from Naruto once a week," Tsunade added, her expression slightly uneasy.

"But what about Naruto-kun?" Shizune argued.

Tsunade sighed:"We have no other solution right now."

Kakashi was unusually cheerful: "Don't worry, Naruto will not mind."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched as she glanced at him suspiciously and warned: "Only lips contact, no other further acts, is that understood?" Her aura glowered ominously.

"Hai..." Kakashi sweated nervously, knowing how much Godaime Hokage doted Naruto like her grandson even though she seldom showed it.

"Naruto-kun may not agree to this," Shizune muttered almost to herself uneasily.

"I'm going to see Naruto, he isn't the kind to stay in a place quietly," Kakashi left the room.

"Of course," Tsunade agreed.

A few minutes later, he reached the heavily guarded ward. One Anbu was informing his comrades about visiting the restroom before proceeding to walk past him. Just then, Kakashi suddenly caught a familiar scent and he pulled that Anbu by his waist to him.

"Enough pranks, Naruto," said the copy-nin.

The grabbed Anbu vanished with a puff with the energetic blond appearing in his place. The other Anbu stared in shock and immediately checked the ward in time to see a Naruto clone vanished. Naruto had sneaked out of the ward under the Anbu s noses.

Naruto stuck out a tongue and grinned apologetically.

"I haven't eaten ramen for ages." Naruto explained and groaned longingly for his favorite food.

Kakashi turned to the Anbu:"I'll take care of Naruto from here."

The Anbu were uncertain.

"Naruto is free to leave the hospital." Tsunade had come along with Shizune. "On one condition, he is staying in Kakashi's apartment.."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. He had too many things in his house that he has difficulty leaving behind. "Why can t Kaka-sensei move to my place instead?" Tsunade ignored him.

Kakashi was about to congratulate his good fortune when Tsunade added.

".. Iruka and Yamato will be staying next doors to ensure more surveillance."

Kakashi sighed.

Even though Yamato had lost his wood element ninjutsu, he was still a watchful opponent and Iruka was like a mother-hen to Naruto. With them lurking nearby, it would be awkward to date Naruto.

**Xxxxx TBC xxxxxx**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Thank you for all reviews~! I feel so motivated. Sorrie for the long wait, I was doing Chinese New Year shopping and rushing work so I had little time for fanfics for the past few weeks. Am also having difficulty plotting the next chapter... =_=**

Hi I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U: Thank you! :) Glad u like it!

Hi Kairi Akemi Utsuko: Thank you, hope u won't mind it's Kakashi coming to the rescue.. XD

Hi Mitsuki Neko: Thank you, yup, MadaNaru is pretty rare and I love yaoi harem with Naruto being the unfortunate uke! XDDD Glad u like it!

Hi Flightless Bird: Thank you, I've been having hard time finding this kind of fic so I decide to do one myself. :)

Hi DarkLinknronu: Thank you... XDD Yup, it's hard to imagine Madara and Sasuke actually loving someone so it's more convincing if they want Naruto for his power instead besides, the canon Naruto manga is already doing that. heehee... :P

Hi AnjoRemix: Haha, love the way you do the OOCness thing, make me also want to do one. XDDD Thank you, trying one out... though not as funny as yours.

**Into the OOCness...**

Naruto: Teme author! You've turned me into a princess in distress, dattebayo!

Blame yourself, you are already acting like a princess in distress in canon..

Naruto: Shut it, dattebayo!

Kakashi: come, come, Naru-chan *wiggles finger*

Naruto: ARGGHHHHHHHH! Sakura-chan save me!

SAKURA: *Gives Naruto a smack on his head*

SASUKE: ... I want to kill the author.. But I don't mind topping that kusuwakontachi

MADARA: *singing* Naruto is mine, mine, mine

KABUTO: *Slaps Madara* GIVE ME A ROLE, DAMNIT!

SAI & YAMATO: *ARE INVISIBLE*

Sigh.. A pity I cannot incorporate the 'dattebayo' into the fanfic, this is so hard... =_=


	7. Threat

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I don't earn a cent from this fanfic. If I do, all male ninja x uke!Naruto will become canon.

**Chakra Harvesting**

**Pairing: **one sided MadaraNaru, KakaNaru, SasuNaru, maybe more people x uke!Naruto depending on my mood and flow of the fanfic plot... ^^;;

**Warning R for strong lime with man x teen touching and kissing**

* * *

**AU Note:**

**

* * *

**

Wow, thank you for all the kind reviews, they really motivate me a lot! XD Hope this chapter does not disappoint you much and please read & review as reviews motivate me! XDD

To anime rules XD - Thanks.. Kekeke, I'll definitely do that. Naruto being damsil in distress excites me *sicko me*

To Mitsuki Neko - Thank you~! XDDD KakaNaru is my fav too! XDD

To DarkLinknronu - Thank you! Your words movtivate me! I'll definitely write more! XDD

To bostafu - Thank you! And definitely! I'm planning more harem for uke!Naruto *evil smirk*

To Kairi Akemi Utsuko - Thank you! XD I'm starting to pity Naruto but he needs to be uke for more people in fanfic.. *Evil laughs*

To MomoSenpai8907 - Thank you! Actually, I do agree with the chappie rushing parts... because I tend to rush plots as I have poor stamina for long fanfics.. so I normally rush plots before I run out of interest. Already, I have 2 fanfics that have been discontinued in my account.. sigh.. I'll try to extend it if possible.

To lulubeck - Thank you! I definitely will! XDD

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Threat**

* * *

A cloaked figure remained shrouded within the shade of the trees. Nearby, Anko lay unconscious within a seal on the ground. The hood of the cloak slightly fell back to reveal the scaled face of Kabuto.

He had taken in part of Orochimaru's body some time ago and with the capture of Anko while she was searching for Naruto in the hideout, he had managed to perfect his Edo Tensei technique.

Kabuto was now joining force with Madara for his personal motives. Upon Madara's instruction, he had revived the late Konoha White Fang to keep Kakashi from reaching Naruto. The defeat of Hakate Sakumo by Kakashi did not matter. He had revived a lot more skilled ninjas at his own disposal.

Madara had insisted that his motive for Naruto was purely to acquire the kyuubi but as he observed the progress of the plan, he suspected the masked man having a different agenda.

To find out Madara's plan, he had sent a spy and some missing nin he had taken from Orochimaru's lair to go after Naruto in Konoha.

He would be ready to grab the opportunity if it favored his plan to acquire the complete chakra of Rikudou Senin.

Xxxxxxxxx

Naruto was having problem choosing what to pack as he dug through his mess in his apartment. After watching the blond for some time, Kakashi took the initiative to pack the essentials for him within an hour. Naruto looked at his room longingly.

Kakashi hugged Naruto tenderly from behind. "You are not leaving this place forever, you can still come back here when things calm down."

He looked down and noticed the teen's face was drenched with dirt and sweat from packing. He touched his own face and felt the same himself.

"Kakashi-sensei, the bathroom is over there," Naruto seemed to read his thought.

He blushed as the Jounin slipped his hand beneath his green t-shirt to rub his abdomen. The hand moved southwards through his pant band to fondle him.

Kakashi chuckled. "You are covered with sweat, Naruto. I suggest you taking a bath too."

Naruto blushed even more, realizing he was enjoying the feel of his sensei's hand rubbing his upper inner thighs and pleasuring him. He nodded eagerly.

Kakashi released him to undress himself, except his brief. Naruto imitated him and followed him into the bathroom.

The moment they entered, Kakashi shut the door, pulled down his mask and pinned the blond to the wall, kissing and making light bites on his lips and neck. Naruto whimpered softly and put his arms around his sensei, closing their distance so that Kakashi could have better access to lick and suckle his harden nipples. Kakashi's breath ghosted from the blond's tan neck before his mouth took in the teen's pink nipple. Naruto gasped and arched into the touch. Kakashi could not resist a smile; his lover was so sensitive to touches.

Kakashi's hands wandered caressingly over the teen's slender body as he finally attacked his lips, his mouth and tongue ravishing the blond hungrily. With the teen securely leaning his back against the wall, Kakashi grabbed and pulled the blond's spread legs on either side of his waist to rub the blond's groin with his body.

Naruto felt himself getting hard as he rode faster against Kakashi's arouse groin. He saw a flash of white as he came in his sweat drenched boxers. Naruto's cry was muffled by Kakashi's heated kiss. He felt his sensei's hold over his firm ass tightened as he too climaxed on Naruto's crotch. Panting, Kakashi set the boy on his feet. His saliva traced down the blond's lips as they broke the kiss.

Still wearing their cum-covered boxers, Kakashi turned on the shower to wash and scrub Naruto and himself. Naruto rested against Kakashi's chest, his legs on either side of Kakashi's thigh, moaning softly as the copy nin slipped down, closed his fingers over his shaft and pumped through his boxers, making him cummed a few times. Kakashi's other hand was rubbing his body as water ran on both of them.

Kakashi watched Naruto's azure eyes under his long eyelashes. He eyed the boy's slightly parted rosy lips and was about to kiss it when he felt something.

Naruto observed his sensei's sudden expression and stood up.

A small frown crossed Kakashi's face. "We are being monitored."

They quickly finished the bath and left the room to get dressed. Kakashi pulled up his mask as he exited. Naruto looked around and saw no one else in the room. He turned to ask Kakashi but only in time to see the copy nin vanishing from the room.

On the rooftop of the opposite building perched Iruka and Shizune. Shizune was craning her neck, trying to get a better view of what was inside Naruto's apartment. So far, there was no sign of them but judging from Naruto's packed luggage on the bed, they should still be in the house.

"Are you sure Kakashi-san will jump on Naruto?" Iruka asked doubtfully.

"Kakashi senpai is trustworthy but I cannot risk any chance." Shizune replied and sat up. She saw Naruto and Kakashi moving closer to windows. Kakashi was fully dressed but Naruto wore only his boxers and was now reaching for his clothes on his bed. Iruka looked uncertain. Shizune continued to watch. Suddenly, Kakashi vanished.

"Yo, what an unusual place and time. Are you both dating?" a calm voice appeared without warning behind them.

Shizune and Iruka spunned to see Kakashi standing behind them.

"Well, not really..." Iruka began but Shizune cut him off and addressed to the copy-nin: "You did not force yourself on Naruto-kun, did you?"

"Of course not, did Naruto walk funny?" Kakashi enquired. Shizune resumed her attention to Naruto's apartment and gasped in shock. Naruto was no longer in his room. His pants were still lying on his bed so he couldn't have left his apartment.

"Maybe he has returned to the bathroom." Iruka said uncertainly but he rushed over to check. Kakashi and Shizune were faster to reach the house.

There was no sign of the blond inside or near the apartment. Naruto had been abducted while they were arguing on the rooftop.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto had just pulled his t-shirt over him when strong arms pulled just below his chest in tight embrace. He was about to scream when his captor teleported both of them to a strange white empty room.

Naruto managed to break away from his hold and leaped back. His face turned red with embarrassment when he realized he was facing Uchiha Madara with nothing but t-shirt and boxers.

"Miss me already?" the masked man chided, taking in the nice view of the blond's exposed smooth tan skin and slender body.

"What do you want?" Naruto demanded, backing away from the Akatsuki leader who slowly took away his orange mask, revealing his face.

This was the second time Naruto saw Madara's face. Despite the cold cruel smile playing around his thin pale lips, Naruto reluctantly had to admit that the enemy was rather good looking. He made a hand sign to create two clones.

Madara advanced on the kyuubi container causally. The two clones molded rasengan and attacked the man. The real Naruto tried to gather natural chakra from a safe distance. Barely a second of the attack, Madara easily repelled the two clones with a simple hand movement like Pein did and pulled the real Naruto easily to him by his wrist in a fluid motion.

Naruto gasped and squirmed in Madara's vine-like grip. He felt the man pressing his body against his and a gloved hand grabbed his chin roughly so that the blond was forced to look up into his mismatched eyes. Naruto whined inwardly as he felt the man's warm breath on his face.

"I see you are having a good time being touched by other man and I pity that another man whom you could have used your ability to regain his lost wood element chakra."

Naruto's sapphire eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you should have thought of that by now," Madara laughed mockingly: "Anyway, this does not matter because you are mine."

Naruto struggled against his enemy's broad chest: "I'm not a commodity and I don't belong to you!"

Naruto almost cried out as the man covered his mouth and kissed him forcefully. He bit down hard on Madara's tongue and he instantly withdrew. Naruto felt heated pain across his cheek as the man backhanded him. Naruto shot hatred glare at him.

Instead of anger, Madara was smiling in amusement at the teen. "Such energy. Such fiery temper. You almost arouse me." He leaned forward to whisper in Naruto's ear: "I know you are aware by now that I can teleport myself to any place I want. I can easily slay your precious sensei in his sleep."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger. That bastard was threatening him so openly. "What the hell do you want? Try anything funny and I will kill myself so that you will never get what you want."

"Don't give me such a terrifying expression. It does me no benefit to kill that copy-nin and I don't want to upset my precious Jinchuriki." Madara licked the shell of the blond's ear slowly.

Naruto pulled away and snapped angrily: "You already did, now tell me what you want!"

Madara smiled and stated his request.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and yelled: "You must be kidding! What do you take me for?"

"That is up for you to decide. Remember what I can do." Madara released the blond and put his mask back on his pale face, leaving only his mismatch eyes looking at Naruto coolly, enjoying the look of horror in the teen's child-like face.

"Do not mention our conversation to other people or I cannot guarantee the condition of people around you. I assure this is not an empty threat." Madara added as he sent the blond back to his room.

Xxxxxxxxx

Kakashi, Shizune and Iruka were hunting separately around the place when they heard a light thump against the floor.

Kakashi reached the source of sound first and found Naruto curled himself against his bed, his arms hugging himself, his eyes blank and unfocused.

Kakashi was shocked. Naruto had never react like this before.

"Naruto, what did he do to you?" Kakashi shook the boy by his shoulders gently.

Naruto jerked and turned to stare him abruptly. His muscles relaxed and shook his head.

"I'm fine." Naruto lied, his eyes looking at the ground.

Kakashi was considering pursuing the matter further when Iruka and Shizune rushed into the room.

"Naruto, where did you go? What happen? Why is there a bruise on your face?" Iruka questioned in concern, touching the area where Madara had slapped not too long ago.

"I've slipped and fell under my bed to retrieve something, Iruka sensei, I'm fine... Just in a little shock..."

Kakashi looked at Naruto calmly. He knew the boy too well. Uchiha Madara must have done something to him again. He would have to stay close to Naruto at all times. He could let anyone hurt Naruto anymore.

From far, a translucent figure slowly emerged from the ground, his dark cold eyes looking at the blond teen being led out of the house by three older ninjas.

A smile cracked drily. This was the cute little boy the snake ninja had ordered him to spy on and if need to, to abduct to a specific place.

With Konoha's defense structure system still in the process of rebuilding, it was easy to move within the village without being detected.

This was going to be an easy job.

**Xxxxx To Be Continue xxxxx**

**Into OOCness...**

Naruto: * Busy writing a petition because the author is protrading him like a gay smut*

Kabuto: I want Naruto too

Naruto *rasengan* Kabuto into nothingness

Kakashi: Don't worry, Naruto-chan, I will protect you with my life.

Rock Lee: *Busy writing a petition because Kakashi has just imitated his line*

Madara: *is practicing to be evil seme from Muraki (Yami no Matsuei)*

Sasuke: Where am I? I demand to be with Naruto!

Author: Maybe Neji x Naruto, Sai x Naruto? :P

Sasuke, Madara, Kakashi and Naruto: *facefault *

Neji and Sai: *Drooling at the thought*


	8. Little Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I don't earn a cent from this fanfic. If I do,all male ninja x uke!Naruto will become canon.

**Chakra Harvesting**

**Pairing: **one sided MadaraNaru, KakaNaru, SasuNaru, and possibly more pairings

**Rating: **R (After severe censoring due to regulation of site)

* * *

Hi bostafu - Yeah,becoz sadistic me love to see little naru being kidnapped. *evil chuckle*

Hi Mitsuki Neko - Thank you~ I love MadaNaru too, I'm planning how to get more interaction between Madara and Naruto... kekekeke..

Hi Shadow Kitsune67 - thank you~! You can also refer to my fanfic listing in hisokaomi at livejournal or heartofsteel at insanejournal.. The links are available on my profile page. :)

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Betrayal**

* * *

Kakashi was resisting his effort to ignore Yamato's twitching eyebrows. The former wood user was staring at Naruto unpacking a pushie doll that resembled strongly of Kakashi.

Naruto caught his stare and quickly explained: "Someone made and gave this to me more than ten years ago before I met Kakashi-sensei! But I couldn't remember who she is." There was warm tenderness when he looked at the doll.

Kakashi looked up in surprise and then looked down in guilt. He seemed to have an idea who the person was.

"Hello, Naruto," Sai's voice disrupted his thought. The paint artist ninja was perched on Kakashi's window. "I figure you are here."

"Sai!" Naruto called happily and waved.

Suddenly, Naruto's smile faltered, his raised hand froze in the air.

Standing behind Sai was Uchiha Madara. His cold eyes were like black ices on his good looking face.

Before Sai could react, the unmasked man had already acted. There was a sickening crack sound as the former Root ninja fell before Naruto, his lifeless eyes wide open and his head twisted in an odd angle.

Before Kakashi and Yamato could move, Madara had already teleported behind them, running a katana through their necks neatly, their blood splashed onto the blond teen.

Naruto screamed in angst.

'I told you so, Naruto...' Madara's voice was as cold as his emotionless eyes.

Naruto jerked and opened his eyes to darkness. He was lying in bed and a familiar snoring sound led his vision to the sleeping Kakashi next to him. To ensure ease of reaching Naruto, Kakashi had insisted both of them sharing the same bed despite Iruka and Shizune's protests.

It was only a nightmare, but Naruto's heart was still pounding heavily in his chest. The dream felt so real. His Kakashi-look alike pushie doll that he hugged tightly in bed offered no comfort.

"I assure this is not an empty threat..." Madara's words earlier in the day seemed to resound in the cold air.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched the starless sky outside the window of Kakashi's apartment. He eyed the nearest clock. It now read 1.35am.

Unable to sleep, Naruto gently shifted Kakashi's arms that wrapped protectively over him and got out of bed as silent as possible. Kakashi opened an eye sleepily and glanced at him questionly.

"Toilet." Naruto murmured. Kakashi nodded and resumed his sleep.

Naruto paced within the apartment and wandered out to the roof alone. Someone else was already there, sitting on a bench, watching the night street of Konoha alone. He appeared strangely depressed. Naruto recalled Madara's words during the day.

"Yamato-taicho!" Naruto called. Yamato turned and greeted him with a faint smile. "Hi Naruto. How are you getting on in your new living environment?"

Naruto shrugged. "I've barely being here more than 5 hours."

"You'll get used to it. Call me if sempai bullies you."

"He won't."

Silence fell again. Naruto looked at Yamato. He seemed to age since the last time he saw him.

"Yamato-taicho."

"Yes?"

"Is there any chance for you to regain your wood element chakra?"

The former wood user grimaced. "Not a chance. But it's pointless to think about it."

Naruto looked down his hands and clenched them. "If there is a way, would you want to hear it?"

Yamato stared at him in surprise. Breathing deeply, Naruto told him of his body's condition to generate chakra after sex intercourse and the penetrator's benefit to regain chakra through mouth contact few days later.

Yamato was aghast. "Why did you tell me? What if I force myself on you?"

Naruto got up. He smiled sadly. "There's nothing I can lose now as I have been taken twice. If it can help you, I have no regret." The wind ruffled Naruto's hair.

Yamato continued to glance at Naruto in disbelief. He had no problem taking Naruto on the spot, but he had grown protective of the blond over the past as Naruto's bodyguard. It would take more courage to inflict harm on Naruto than to kill himself to protect the teen.

The former wood user got up and held the teen by shoulder, looking down into his blue eyes. "Are you sure?" His voice was trembling. Naruto avoided his gaze and nodded slowly.

"What are you two doing on the rooftop in the middle of the night?" Kakashi's voice startled them.

"I'm just about to go to bed." Yamato said and hurried away.

Kakashi gaze Naruto tenderly: "Is everything alright, Naruto?"

Guilt rose within Naruto. He shook his head.

Kakashi looked at the boy thoughtfully. "Let's go back into the house." He extended his hand to him. Naruto took it and allowed him to lead him into the warmth of the house.

Once the door closed behind them, Naruto felt Kakashi pulled him in his embrace. He planted a light kiss through his mask on Naruto's forehead. "Don't worry too much. I won't let you out of my sight again."

Naruto felt guilt ballooning within himself. Was this how Sakura felt when she lied her feelings to him in order to convince him not to go after Sasuke for her during the period of the Five Kages Conference? Thinking back Madara's threat, he wondered how long he could be with Kakashi. Besides, after tomorrow, he might not be able to look into Kakashi's eye anymore. The thought was unbearable.

"K-Kakashi sensei," Naruto's voice was choked with sobs: "I... Take me, onegai. I don't know.. I don't know how long we can be together.." Kakashi looked down and was startled to see tears running down Naruto's face. Gently, he wiped the teen's tears away with his finger.

"If you want to," the man whispered and carried Naruto in his arms to the bed. He pulled down his mask and undressed himself. Then he crawled on top of the tearful blond. He kissed away Naruto's tears and sealed his rosy lips with his own. Naruto kissed back and his legs spread widely so that Kakashi could settle on him comfortably.

"You won't regret?" Kakashi asked softly as they broke their kiss. Naruto shook his head and gasped as Kakashi attacked his neck, planting small bites and kisses on the teen's smooth skin. Naruto wrapped one arm on his sensei's broad back and his other hand reached down to wrap around Kakashi's erection. Kakashi growled lowly and bit down on the blond's neck, drawing blood. Naruto bit down a cry. He felt cold air hitting his chest as Kakashi pulled up his t-shirt to lick his nipple.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's slender wrists above his head and torn long strips of cloth from the bedsheet.

"May I?"

Naruto nodded. Kakashi bound Naruto's hands to the head board and resumed teasing and kissing athe blond's slightly trembling body. Naruto whimpered and tried to thrust his body upwards to Kakashi's.

"Easy, easy, Naruto," Kakashi cooed the sweet blond beneath him and licked around the boy's belly button. Naruto pouted in protest. Kakashi grinned. The boy was still as impatient as when they first met years ago. Slowly, Kakashi dragged Naruto's pants with boxers down his hip before taking them off and his lips ghosted around the teen's inner thighs. Naruto arched and gasped sharply to the touch.

Kakashi started stretching the boy. "Two thousand years of pain." Kakashi joked. Naruto smiled sadly and grimaced in pain. This was the act Kakashi had first used on him 3 years ago when he was testing Team 7 for qualification as genins. Back then, Sasuke was still with them. After that, many things had happened and members of Team 7 had changed.

Kakashi knew what Naruto was thinking. Once he felt Naruto was stretched enough, he entered the boy. After some time,Kakashi finally pulled out. The boy was breathing heavily as Kakashi released Naruto's wrists and collapsed on top of the boy. Naruto felt stretched and torn inside him but he was not worried. With his fast healing ability, he would be back before love making condition by sun rise. Naruto turned to lie on his back, facing Kakashi.

"You know, you are going to help me wash the bedsheet tomorrow." Kakashi breathed heavily as he kissed Naruto on his nose.

"No fair, you also did your share dirtying it, Kaka-sensei!-" Naruto protested. Before he could protest any further, Kakashi silenced him with a deep kiss.

A few distance away, in Konoha hospital, a dark figure sneaked into a room. He easily keyed in a security code and opened a cabinet. From it, he extracted a medical file that borne Naruto's name.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Many distance away in a hideout, a raven hair teen was also having difficulty sleeping. A thick bandage was wrapped tightly over his eyes. Gingerly, he touched it. So this was how it felt to have Itachi's eyes. He could feel power flowing in him even though it was nothing better than taking Naruto.

"Feeling uncomfortable?" black Zetsu enquired, more out of amusement than concern for the teen.

"None of your business." Sasuke said coldly. He could not feel Madara's presence most of the time each day. 'He better not be touching my Naruto again or I'll skin him alive,' Sasuke thought.  
On a high hill that oversaw the direction of Konoha stood the eldest Uchiha. His eyes gleamed with malice. He was aware what Kabuto was scheming behind his back.

'Nice try, Kabuto. I shall let you carry on your little plan. Do not blame me when it backfires on you.'

The Rinnegan eye gleamed darkly, it was hungry for war and Kabuto would initialite it. Madara had some plans in mind to satisfy his war lust while playing along in the war. He could dispose Sasuke and Kabuto along the way when they exhausted their usefulness.

Uzumaki Naruto would be his once everything was over.

Madara turned on his heels. Perhaps he could pay his snake friend a visit to keep track his estimation how fast Kabuto could commence his plan and to gather a few necessary information. If need to, he could give a little help.

Xxxxxxxxxx

In her office, Tsunade rubbed her temple to ease her headache.

The news of Akatsuki's second successful attempt to kidnap the kyuubi Jinchuriki had travelled fast. Already, she had received letters from Raikage from Kumo and Gaara from Suna, expressing their horrors on Konoha's serious security lapses. Even Konoha's council elderly expressed their shock that their precious demon container had been taken by the enemy under their noses twice.

The safety of Naruto, after all, concerned the entire ninja world ever since Uchiha Madara told the kages of his intention to use the bijuu from the nine Jinchuriki to activate his 'Moon Eye' plan that would allow him to conquer the world. The remaining other surviving Jinchuriki - Killer Bee was now securely hidden some where in Village of Kumo.

There was a knock and Yamato entered the room. "There is something I need to discuss with you, Hokage sama."

Tsunade raise her eyebrows questioningly. Yamato told her what Naruto had told him on the rooftop the night before. The blonde Hokage's almond like eyes narrowed and her expression became dark. What the hell was Naruto thinking when he revealed this secret? Stupid? Naive? Or simply just want to be of help to heal his captain?

"I do not doubt Naruto but is this possible?" Yamato asked, unable to hide his desperation in his voice.

Tsunade closed her eyes to consider for a while before opening. "Technically, it is possible. We will have to hear what Naruto has to say before concluding. I am sending Kakashi and Naruto here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since the two well publicised incidents of Naruto's abduction within a week, Sai had been worried for his blond team member. No matter what, Naruto was the Jinchuriki of kyuubi that the Akatsuki was after.

That morning, Shikamaru, Ino, Chaoji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura and Sai gathered at their usual clearing for a small meeting. As they were discussing Naruto's situation that was closely tied to Konoha's stability, Naruto was not being inform to join the gathering.

Neji started. "According to a message from an Anbu during the last mission, Uchiha Sasuke was sighted knocking Naruto out and taking him away after Kakashi saved him from the Akatsuki leader. Sasuke was also last seen holding Naruto as hostage during the previous incident. Looks like he has joined Akatsuki for good." Sakura and Ino appeared uneasy about it. Regardless what, they used to fight over their affection for him.

"Keh," Kiba made an irritated sound. "We could have killed that bastard if Sakura did not knock us out with that sleeping drug when we were out last time!" He shot an angry glare at Sakura. During their personal private mission to assassinate Sasuke, Sakura had knocked them - meaning Kiba, Sai and Lee out the moment Kiba revealed his location. He could not believe his comrade would play them out like this. Now he began to sympathise Naruto and Sai who were in the same team as Sakura, as well as appreciating Hinata being his team member. At least Hinata would not act against her team members to satisfy her personal goal.

"Given Sasuke-kun's fighting ability, you are only seeking death! Sakura is only saving your life!" Ino jumped to her best friend's defense.

Hinata was equally uneasy. She was still very fond of Naruto even though he had no personal talk with her after she defended him from being taken away by Pein. She wanted to protect Naruto. "That masked Akatsuki member can teleport himself at will, is there any way we can protect Naruto-kun from him?"

"We can take turns watching over Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed enthusiamly.

Shikamaru shook his head: "It's not going to work, ten Anbu who were guarding Naruto in the hospital were killed without much struggle last time. I'm more concern why the Akatsuki did not kill Naruto for the kyuubi, it's like they have a different plan. Sakura, have you hear anything from Godaime sama or Shizune senpai? We need more information."

Sakura, whose mind was still on Sasuke, shook her head. She did not even had a chance to talk to Naruto properly.

"Sai, you and Sakura are on the same team with Naruto. What do you think?" Shikamaru turned his attention to the ex-Root member.

"I'll go along with Lee and Hinata's suggestion to watch over Naruto, maybe we can learn something."

Shino nodded in agreement. Tenten shrugged: "Don't think it's possible, Iruka sensei has told me that Kakashi sensei is appointed Naruto's full time bodyguard."

"I agree," Neji said: "As I have been called to aid Team Kakashi in the next mission."

"As for Uchiha Sasuke, we can settle this anytime since he is now after Naruto." Shikamaru folded his arms thoughtfully. "Neji, we are counting on you with Sai and Sakura to gather the missing puzzle pieces."

A frown appeared on Shikamaru's face. Naruto was still reluctant to kill his former team member - Sasuke even though the latter intended to destroy Konoha. Wasn't that endangering the people in Konoha? What exactly was Naruto thinking?

"Hey, you guys are here! Why didn't you call me?" Naruto called and waved from the clearing boundary. Kakashi was sitting on a nearby tree, watching them.

As Shikamaru and Kiba cursed under their breath for Naruto's untiming appearance, Chaoji waved to Naruto who waved back.

Naruto pouted in displeasure at being left out: "Not fair, some kind of friends you guys are! What's the occasion?"

"We are discussing about your recent incidents, Naruto." Neji stated shortly and eyed the approaching blond.

Neji had grown to like Naruto since the Chuunin exams 3 years ago. The blond's words had opened his mindset on his fate and minimise his hatred as the branch family in Hyuuga clan. Since then his view of Naruto improved. Over the three years, his feeling had evolved from respect to admiration. During Pein's invasion of Konoha, he had feared of losing Naruto when the latter went after Pein by himself.

"Recent incidents?" Naruto echoed and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He looked at Sai and Sakura questioningly. Sakura's gaze was a mixture of sadness and shock. Naruto could not look at her in her eyes. He could not imagine her reaction if she knew the boy she loved had a crush on him and had raped him. Naruto did not notice heated concern glance of a particular Hyuuga and from Sai.

Kakashi glanced at a passing bird in the air, leaped down from the tree and interrupted: "We have to get going, Naruto. Godaime sama is expecting us."

Xxxxxxxx

Naruto grew more uneasy as he and Kakashi approached the Hokage building. Had Yamato discussed the matter with her? He could already imagine Tsunade yelling in his ears.

As they neared Tsunade's office, Shizune stormed past them, her anxiety-filled face telling them something was wrong. She threw the door opened, turning to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, someone has broke into my personal medical cabinet and took away Naruto-kun's medical report file!"

"WHAT?" Tsunade exclaimed loudly. "Did you misplace it somewhere?"

"Impossible, I have double and triple checked. Besides, the cabinet was locked when I last used it two days ago but now it was opened."

Naruto caught sight of Yamato and looked at Kakashi. Both of them looked worried.

"Shizune, get a search team and track down the thief! We need to catch him alive! Damn, that bastard better not have passed the information to anyone else!" Tsunade barked angrily. Shizune nodded and ran off hurriedly.

Tsunade turned to Naruto with a fierce glare. Normally, Naruto would have loved talking back at her but her tolerance could not be challenged now. "I need to talk to you and Kakashi. Yamato, I want you to wait outside."

Yamato immediately stepped out. Kakashi frowned. He had a bad feeling where the discussion would be going. True enough, the moment Yamato was out of earshot, Tsunade rounded at Naruto like a predator on its prey, fire burning in her glare.

"Yamato has told me what you told him last night. Explain!"

Kakashi looked at the blond curiously and was surprised to see Naruto, for the first time in his life, unable to argue. Instead, he was looking at his feet. After some time, he finally found his voice.

"Madara threatened to kill people around me if I don't have intercourse with Yamato taicho. Besides, this method is the only way to regain taicho's wood element chakra, isn't it?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto in shock and then at Tsunade. "Godaime-sama, you can't possibly let Madara g-"

Slam! Tsunade punched her fist to her table. "We are running out of alternative. Someone else knows Naruto's secret and we can't deny Yamato a chance to heal. Besides, we need him to watch over Naruto in case kyuubi loses control again." She was angry with her lack of ability to protect Naruto from enemies and had to resort to under means to reinforce his safety.

Kakashi stared at Tsunade in shock. "Godaime-sama, you can't possibly mean-"

Tsunade nodded, suddenly wearily: "Yes, Naruto will have to let Yamato take him."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**AN:** This, again, has been censored due to regulation on this site. You can check out the full version, uncensored chapter in my fanfiction directory on hisokaomi at livejournal or heartofsteel at insanejournal. You can also refer to my memory icons on the two journal profiles for faster search.

Again... please read and review~! Reviews are very much appreciated to keep me motivated in order to continue this story. Thanks.


	9. Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I don't earn a cent from this fanfic. If I do,all male ninja x uke!Naruto will become canon.

* * *

**Chakra Harvesting**

* * *

Pairing: KakaNaru, YamaNaru

Rating: PG-13 after censoring

* * *

AU: Censoring again the sex part, but the non censoring version can be found in my LJ & IJ entries indicated on my profile page. Oh and I love to see people fighting for Naruto-chan. :P

Thank you, everyone who review my earlier chapters, I really appreciate it and your comments keep my encouraged to go on. Sorry for my late updates because my real life is getting busier with work tasks and I have been going exercising after work lately to cut my weight as well as pursuing new animes such as Ao no Exorcist, Toriko, C, Gintama, etc. So all these pretty much take up a lot of time. Oh, and Naruto Shippuuden movie 4 - The Lost Tower is out~!

Hi Aishita Mitsuki, I think so and I also used to have some fanfics being repeatedly deleted without my authorisation because it has violated the rating regulation.. It's quite troublesome to reload chapters each time so I have to play safe. Yup, coz Naru-chan is too cute to resist! XDDDDD

Hi pokermaniac039, thank you~! I'm glad you like it.

Hi Fumetsu Kaji, thank you~! And I'm glad you like it! I love seeing strong ninjas wanting Naruto, he deserves love from everyone. :)

Hi Iceheart15, thank you~! Glad you like it, I'm having difficulty cracking my brain on plotlines now.

Hi pol, thank you! I also love Madara x Naruto too. He is like a stalker after cute Naruto. Don't worry, Yamato won't have Naruto for too long, because many others also want a piece of cute Naruto too.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Feelings**

* * *

Uchiha Madara felt a thrill. Just a moment ago, he had confronted Kabuto and managed forcing him to teach him the technique of Edo Tensei using the late Danzo's escorts as guinea pigs.

He had also confronted a Kabuto's followers and extracted information from him with ease. He had planted a few Zetsu clones in Konoha as spies. Madara knew Naruto had followed his orders and what Kabuto was planning next. He would let the snake man have a little taste of success before crushing him with Sasuke. Then Naruto would be his alone. The sweet little blond was so easily manipulated as he would do anything to protect people around him even if it means getting himself into danger.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi could not be more upset and betrayed. Naruto was his lover but he had willingly let other man used him like a whore. Naruto couldn't look him in the eyes. The teen did not notice when Yamato was summoned to the office and he had an exchange of words with Tsunade. Kakashi's expression was dangerously dark when he eyed his junior. He knew he could not stop them as Naruto had given his consent.

"Naruto." Yamato called. Naruto's eyes were unfocused in his train of thought.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted. The teen jerked out of his daze. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Yamato nodded, he could not bring himself to force Naruto if the boy was not willing.

"Hai." Naruto almost murmured. Sighing, the former wood user took the teen by his arm. Naruto allowed the man pulled him away.

Kakashi began to follow them. "I'll guard Naruto outside the room." he tried to force his emotion down as he explained to Tsunade. He wondered what his father would react in his situation.

"No, I am assigning other ninjas to guard the boundary. You are Naruto's teacher and his father was your sensei. I don't think you are prepared to deal with it."

Xxxxxxxx

Under Tsunade's instruction, Yamato took Naruto to a hut in the isolated part of Konoha that had managed to survive during Pein's invasion. A safe distance around the perimeter out of ear shot stationed 20 ninja in case the enemy attacked Naruto during that time.

The hut was hidden in the midst of the woods. There was a simple mattress on the wooden floor as well as some accessories. Naruto sat uneasily on the mattress. His eyes were still on the ground as he heard Yamato taking off his vest and approaching. The man placed his strong big hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Are you ready, Naruto? You can close your eyes if you want to."

Naruto nodded numbly and complied. He felt himself being pulled into strong arms as the taller man kissed Naruto gently on his lips. With a sound of zipper, Yamato slipped Naruto out of his orange and black jumper, leaving only his translucent thin net shirt on and pulled above his chest. His kiss became more anxious, begging for entry as his hands roamed Naruto's sides. The blond complied and felt his captain's tongue thrusting and moving caressingly in his mouth, rubbing against the blond's.

After a long while of love making, Naruto opened his blue eyes, struggled to sit up and put on his boxers and pants. He felt a strong pull on his arm as Yamato pulled him in his embrace again, crushing their lips together. Naruto blinked in confusion but did not stop the older man.

After a while, their kiss broke.

"I'm in love with you, Naruto. Don't leave me." Yamato said seriously as he looked into Naruto's blue eyes deeply. He had been admiring the blond since they first met and had long been considering to confess his feeling for the bright boy who cared for others before himself. The boy's sunshine smile was like a beacon of light and hope in the harsh world of shinobi. However, the recent death of Jiraiya, Akatsuki's attack to get Naruto and Susuke's matters took away Naruto's smile. Naruto's vulnerablity to his enemies made Yamato wanting to protect the boy and his bright smile even more.

Naruto stared in shocked. "Yamato-Taichou, you are kidding me, right?" he inwardly wished his captain was just pulling his legs. Having sex with Yamato was already bad enough to hurt Kakashi's feeling and the guilt was weighing heavily inside him.

"I'm serious, Naruto.." Yamato was about to elaborate further but Naruto covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sorry but I can't, Yamato-Taicho," Naruto shook his head. "I'm attached."

Yamato pulled Naruto's hand away but maintain his grip on the boy: "Then why are you willing to do this for me?"

Naruto was about to speak but the abrupt commotion outside interrupted him. Yamato released Naruto who quickly broke away to grab his jumper. Yamato dressed quickly and got up.

"Stay here, Naruto." he commanded as he went for the door.

Naruto leaped up to his feet. "No, I want to come too."

Yamato sighed but made sure Naruto stayed close to him. Kakashi was standing leaning outside the hut. The guarding ninjas stood in shock nearby. Naruto went red as Kakashi's calm gaze fell on him.

Yamato's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What is going on, senpai?"

"You both were being watched by a foreign ninja. He has escaped from the ground. He has hidden his chakra and scent well." Kakashi explained emotionlessly, his eye still on Naruto. Despite his easy going mentally, he could not resist a twinge of anguish jealousy that someone else had laid his hand on his lover. He turned his eye to Yamato coldly: "I hope you have not been rough on Naruto."

"Of course not, Kakashi senpai.." Yamato said nervously, sensing the unusual anger radiating from the copy-nin.

Naruto's eyes darted between Kakashi and Yamato anxiously. He did not want to see another friendship damaged. It pained him if his teacher and captain fell apart like him and Sasuke did three years ago.

Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arm urgently: "Kakashi-sensei, can I talk to you in private?" He added, his eyes pleading desperately: "Please?.."

In his growing anger, Kakashi pulled Naruto's hands away. Tears flowed down Naruto's eyes. He abruptly turned and ran off. He felt a firm hand grabbing his shoulder and Kakashi calling him. Naruto pushed his hand away and increased his pace, ignoring the pursuing shinobis.

Xxxxxxxx

In the woods, Naruto was running. Wind rushed by and lowly hung branches brushed against him. The afternoon sun was now moving towards the west.

Naruto stopped at the nearest tree and buried his face to the trunk. He started to sob. He only wanted to protect everyone from a deadly enemy but things turned out differently. In the end, everyone's feeling was hurt by his decision. Naruto punched his fist angrily. What was wrong with him? He had failed to fulfil his promise to Sakura to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. He couldn't save Jiraiya's life. He was raped by the Akatsuki leader - Madara as well as his ex team member - Sasuke, hence unintentionally betrayed Sakura's feeling. He also failed to stop Madara gaining strength through his own body. He had failed one time after another. Another sob racked through him.

Naruto suddenly turned. He sensed someone watching him. Strange liquid ozoed from the ground and solidified into a tall man.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he examined the stranger who was at least a head taller than him. The man's skin was so pale that it was almost transulcent.

"Uchiha Sasuke is in grave danger." The man's voice came low and rough."If you wish to save him, meet me at the woods outside Konoha gate at midnight. You are to come alone. Do not tell your friends about it."

"Wait, who are you?" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto!" Kakashi's voice along with others could be heard in the wind. Naruto's attention was diverted to the approaching ninjas. By the time he turned back, the stranger was gone.

Naruto felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace and Kakashi pressed his chin against Naruto's tear steaked face. "I didn't mean to vent my anger on you, Naruto. I'm sorry."

Naruto tried to mop his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm not angry with you... I'm just annoyed with myself. I should have told you the truth in the beginning."

Naruto spotted Yamato standing behind them with downcast but determined expression. He seemed busting to exclaim something but was holding back due to presence of other guards.

Kakashi gently released Naruto and his eye turned to a tree. "Sakura, you can come out now."

Naruto stiffened. How long had she been hiding there? Did she hear that stranger's words? "Sakura-chan, how long have you..."

"Oh, not too long ago," Sakura replied in unusually calm tone.

Kakashi cocked his eye at them suspiciously but said nothing.

Yamato turned to Naruto. "Excuse us for a while, Naruto. I need a word with Kakashi sempai."

"It's not just 'a word', right, Yamato?" There was still a tinge of coldness in Kakashi's voice. He still had not forgive Yamato for laying his hand on Naruto even though the teen had been willing.

"Right." Yamato glared daggers at Kakashi.

"Listen, Naruto.." Kakashi began.

"It's okay, sensei. I have many things to discuss with Sakura-chan."

"Please stay close to Naruto," Kakashi told the guards. "I will be back as soon as possible." he left with Yamato in a puff of smoke.

With his guards out of ear shot, Naruto whispered next to Sakura. "Were you behind the tree before I came here?"

Sakura nodded with determination. "I heard everything. I'm going with you tonight."

Naruto hesitated. The man had told him to go alone, besides he didn't want to get Sakura into danger. On one hand, he dreaded meeting Sasuke eversince the raven hair teen had raped Naruto and killed the Konoha Anbu in cold blood. On the other hand, he did not want to deny her a chance to bring Sasuke back. Eventhough, he no longer viewed her as his love crush, he still loved her like a sister. Besides, regardless how Sasuke had changed, the memories of their time in Team 7 could not be erased. Naruto could not turn his back if Sasuke was in danger.

Naruto nodded. "We will meet at the main gate half an hour before midnight."

Yamato returned shortly, alone.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto tried to locate for sign of the copy-nin behind the former wood user.

"Don't worry about him. I'll watch over you today."

Sakura waved goodbye to Naruto and Yamato and ran off. Naruto forced a smile. He could not help feeling heavy and lost at Kakashi's absence.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Standing before the memorial for the dead, Kakashi felt heated anger coursing through him.

_**Flashback**_

_Yamato rounded up on Kakashi the moment they were out of Naruto's earshot. "Are you after Naruto because of his ability?"_

_Kakashi glanced with his cool, calm eye. "I don't know how you come up with this logic, Yamato. Stop acting like a jealous brat."_

_"Look, you were acting like one when Naruto was with me. You've even vented your anger on him."_

_"Fine, I admit I was and am still upset. At the very least, I do not woo him because of his ability. Alright, I understand you have Hokage-sama's permission. I will collect Naruto tomorrow morning. If he has gotten into any harm, I will not go easy on you." without waiting for the other man's reaction, he walked away._

_"I will not let you have him either, you have no right!" Yamato yelled after his back. Kakashi ignored him._

_**End of flashback**_

Kakashi clenched his fists. Even his usual routine to visit Obito's grave could not calm him down. He would fight to have Naruto, even if it costed his friendship with Yamato.

Xxxxx

It was late evening when the tired Naruto was being escorted to Yamato's apartment. Naruto felt his chakra flow weakened in his limbs and knew it had moved to harvest a pool of foreign chakra in his abdomen.

Naruto strained to see as he went past Kakashi's apartment, but the copy-nin had not returned. Disappointed, he allowed Yamato to usher him into the room. He tried to resist a shiver as the older man caressed his sides and leaned down to nip his lips lightly.

Very gently without breaking their lips contact, Yamato set the blond teen on his bed. He hovered over Naruto's slight body and pinned the boy's wrists above his head with a hand. He licked and kissed Naruto's lips, begging for entrance. Naruto complied. Yamato teased the teen's tongue with his and deepened the kiss. He could feel chakra flowing into him. Naruto shut his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks, knowing he had hurt Kakashi's feeling. He felt a hand wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I will not give you up either."

Naruto widened his eyes but could not protest. He had a funny thought. The situation reminded him of his,Sasuke and Sakura relation except Sasuke never loved Sakura. Yamato was like taking Naruto's place three years ago.

Yamato was dazed by Naruto's stunned silence. "Am I frightening you?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, pushed Yamato off him and got out of bed. "I'm not a commodity for you and Kakashi sensei to fight over with! I'm leaving." Naruto ran towards the door.

"Wait, Naruto!" Yamato yelled. Wooden vines erupted from his outstretched arm and bound Naruto's arms to his sides. Yamato stared in surprise. He did not expect the recovery to be so instanteous.

Naruto struggled but the vines only tightened even more. He eased struggling and closed his eyes, his body slightly trembling in emotion. Sighing in relief, Yamato detached the vine from his arm and approached the teen. "I don't mean to upset you, Naruto.." He released the boy and pulled him in tight embrace.

"I don't want to be a reason for my captain and sensei to fight each other." Naruto choked, tears running down his cheek again. The wood user was silence for a second, knowing the teen had been probably being reminded of his broken friendship with Sasuke. He kissed away the blond's tears. "I will try but I can't promise the same for Kakashi senpai." Naruto looked up hopefully. "I'll look for Kakashi sensei!"

"Don't bother, Naruto. Jeez, I've heard everything." Kakashi appeared outside the window, leaning against the frame causally. "How can I leave you alone with Yamato again? Right, Tenzo?"

"That's rude, senpai!" Yamato protested in dignity as he released Naruto from his arms. Naruto finally laughed.

"Ah!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. Both Yamato and Kakashi looked at him questioning. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I need a washroom."

The two jounin followed to make sure the teen had entered the washroom. The moment the teen was out of sight, the men became quiet and serious.

"I am not giving up on Naruto yet, Senpai. Let's have a fair competition."

"You are fighting a losing battle, Yamato." Kakashi glanced lazily.

There was a flushing sound and Naruto exited the toilet. "What are you discussing?"

"Oh, both of us will be staying with you from tonight onwards." Yamato quickly said with a cheerful smile. Kakashi glared. This was only a beginning, Yamato's expression seemed to say.

Kakashi suddenly smiled. If this was going to be a competition to win Naruto's heart, so be it. Besides, Naruto had already agreed to be his few days back. Yamato would surely lose.

Naruto looked from Yamato to Kakashi , feeling uneasy.

At half an hour to midnight, Sakura was waiting near the main gate. A hand tapped on her shoulder from her back. Sakura punched him by instrinct. A familiar voice yelped in pain. It was Naruto.

"I've managed to hold Yamato Taichou and Kakashi sensei back with my clone." Naruto glanced around carefully. "We better head out now."

Sakura nodded and both of them silently made their way out of Konoha.

In the darkness, some dark figures were watching the leaving teens.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Please read and review~! :)**


	10. Plot

**Chapter 10: Plot**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all characters and original story belongs to Kishimoto sensei. However, I do own the fanfic plot.

Author words: Can't believe I have dragged more than a year to update a chapter. I was having plot block, you see. Anyway, I have already read the latest manga development. I will not be following latest manga plot and change a lot, this is a fanfiction anyway.

In this fanfic, Tobi is the real Madara, that will make my earlier chapters flow. Onto fanfic~

* * *

Amidst the depth of the forest near Konoha, a large hole was dug. A white Zetsu stood over it. Another white Zetsu leaped into the hole. Within minutes, a loud cursing rumbled and a man in tattered Akatsuki cloak climbed out of it.

"I'm impressed, Hidan, after so many months buried under the soil, you're still alive." Zetsu said.

"Idoit, you should have believe in my god, ha!" claimed Hidan as he readjusted his clothes: "That son of a bitch," he cursed, recalling how Shikamaru had lured him into the trap. If not for Zetsu finding him and sewing him up, he would still remain in the soil.

"Madara has work for you."

xxxxxxxxxx

In the woods, Naruto stopped to accumulate his natural energy. He needed to pinpoint that man's location. Along the way, Sakura had reminded Naruto to be wary of the man even if he could be the only key to find Sasuke and Naruto agreed.

"We've meet again, Naruto-kun."

The familar voice of Uchiha Itachi jerked him to open his eyes. Before them stood the supposed to be dead man. Sakura tensed besides Naruto.

"Edo-tensei techinique," said Sakura.

Naruto nodded and created clones to attack Itachi. Itachi released crows at them. When the crows shattered, Naruto and Sakura were gone.

Among the trees, Naruto (half dragged by Sakura) and Sakura ran. "Damn, why did you stop me, Sakura chan?" Naruto complained.

"Because we have no time to fi-" Sakura suddenly flew backwards by a sudden kick. Naruto caught her in time to prevent further her getting injuries. before he could further react, Naruto felt Itachi's hand caught him by his neck and forcifully pulled him towards him. Red Sharingan eyes glowed before his blue ones.

"Forgive me, Naruto-kun, seems like someone is trying to get me to catch you." Itachi said as he activated his Sharingan. Sakura tried to fly her punch at him but the informer who had approached Naruto the earlier time appeared and kicked her away.

Naruto went limp from the effect of gentjutsu and collapsed into a pair of strong arms. Itachi took Naruto in his arms and vanished in a cloud of crows. The frustrated Sakura tried to go past the man but he activated fire attacks at her, prompting her to duck his attacks.

"Why are you lying about Sasuke-kun to us?" Sakura snapped as she had to jump away from another attack.

"I'm not lying entirely,' the man grinned errily, "Sasuke-kun is on his way here to claim his dobe anyway."

"What do you mean?"

A flash of chidori panetrated the man and he turned into white Zetsu after he collapsed to the ground. Kakashi stared and clamped his fist: "We are too late." Yamato leaped to the ground from Sai's ink bird. Sai had been stalking Naruto after he sneaked out of the house and had alerted the unaware Jounins. Sai glanced at other direction and flew off.

"Let's follow Sai." Yamato said and three of them leaped after the ink bird.

Along the way, Sakura explained shortly: "Uchiha Itachi took Naruto away." she felt a tinge of guilt, if not because of protecting her, Naruto would have chance to dodge Itachi's attack.

The thick dark overhead leaves obstructed the sight of ink bird above them. Suddenly, a tiny ruster of orange caught their eyes. Lying weakly on the ground was Naruto. Kakashi reached him first.

"I've managed to fight my way away from Itachi and escaped here..." Naruto said, trying to lean towards Kakashi.

"I see..." Kakashi said and abruptly activated his chidori to stab Naruto. Sakura gasped. The 'Naruto' turned into white Zetsu a few seconds after he hit the ground.

Kakashi got up to his feet:"The real Naruto will never run away from Uchiha Itachi even if he is already dead, especially after what had happened to Sasuke."

A scattered mixture of yellow, black and orange movement appeared on the trees around them. Yamato blinked his eyes in disbelief.

Standing high above them, grinning darkly at them were Naruto.

"Oh great..." Kakashi sighed. More fake Narutos.

Xxxxxxxxxx

In the hidden lair, Uchiha Madara examined his appearance on the underground lake. His former look was beginning to form through his possessed body. After absorbing the life energy infused with his harvested chakra from Naruto, Madara's chakra strengthened and finally dominated the robbed body, regaining his former glory.

Sixteen years ago, he had managed to save the dying Uchiha Obito from the falling rumbles. That time, Madara's own body was already facing its limit due to old age. After strengthening Obito's body with White Zetsu, Madara took over his body. Despite his attempt to kill Obito's will by murdering Rin using Obito's hands, he still had problem regaining his full ability due to his weakening chakra.

"Tobi," white Zetsu emerged from the ground: "Kabuto has gotten the Kyuubi. Are we going to our next plan?"

Madara examined his face again. He was looking exactly the same as when he was at his prime almost a century ago. He got up to his feet.

It was time to proceed his next step.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi reached Kabuto's hideout and laid the unconcious Naruto onto a stone bed.

"Good job, Itachi kun." the hooded man with snake scales emerged from the darkness and ran his bespeacled eyes over the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's slight body. Snakes flew out from his sleeves to bind the unconcious teen's wrists tightly. One of the snakes bit Naruto's hand, injecting serum into his blood, suppressing his chakra.

"Can't be too careless," Kabuto grinned and manipulated Itachi to release the gentjutsu on Naruto. The teen stirred and tried to jerk up from the bed but the longer snakes held him to the bed.

"What do you want, Kabuto?!" Naruto snapped and felt the older man's scaly hand caressing his cheek almost lovingly. Naruto glared daggers at him. Kabuto saddled on the younger teen. More snakes spouted from his cloak to wind up from Naruto's feet to his thighs and held the boy's legs spread apart in the air so that he could not kick the snake like man.

"Oh, you know what I want, Naruto kun." Kabuto sniggered darkly as his caressing hand reached lower to pull down the zip on Naruto's jumper, revealing his netted shirt. "Do you think I'm ignorant of what your body can offer?"

"You bastard!" snapped Naruto, trying to pull away from Kabuto's hand but failed. Kabuto ran his hand down Naruto's body to tag the waist band of Naruto's pants.

Suddenly, something dark flew and attacked Kabuto's face. He had to release his hand on Naruto to slap it away. It was an ink bird. It exploded into his face. Sai had attached an explosion tag to it.

When the smoke was cleared, Sai had already cut the snakes with his katana, took Naruto in his arms and was about to leap onto a giant ink bird. A blast of fire erupted from Itachi turning it into a pool of ink again.

"Sai, put me down, let me deal with Itachi!" Naruto retorted.

"With your chakra suppressed?" Sai said, tightening his grip on the younger teen: "I don't think so."

Nevertheless, he set Naruto down but stood protectively between him and their enemies.

"I can still fight!" Naruto protested, eyeing Itachi. He could not forget what Madara had told him about how Itachi was used by Danzo to massacre the Uchiha clan, leading to Sasuke's hatred of Konoha. Naruto wanted to clarify with Itachi and hoped he could resolve Sasuke's ambition to seek revenge on Konoha.

"I won't let them get you, Naruto." Sai summoned ink lions at Itachi and Kabuto. Itachi's eyes began to bleed as he sent black flames at Sai. Alarmed, Naruto pushed Sai out of the way to block him from the attack. Just when the flame was about to touch the Jinchuriki, the black crow that Naruto was forced to swallow by Itachi when he was last seen alive came out of Naruto and extinguished the flame.

Suddenly, giant snake blasted from the ground, its jaws wide opened to swallow Naruto. Kabuto had summoned it to catch Naruto before he got hurt. He had already made a deal with the Sage snake from the snake village to offer Naruto as a living sacrifice in exchange for more power.

Someone grabbed Naruto and leaped out of the snake's way. It was Itachi. He tossed Naruto into Sai's hands.

"Take Naruto-kun out of here. I will deal with Kabuto." Itachi said without breaking his contact from Kabuto. "If Naruto kun falls into the enemies's hand, there will be bigger problems."

Kabuto stared in shock. He was sure that he had complete control over Itachi. Something about the crow had cancelled the jutsu over the late Uchiha. Naruto was about to protest further but Sai had summoned a giant ink bird to take both of them away.

As the bird soared out of the cave, more zombie ninjas broke out of the protuding coffins to stop their escape. The bird accelerated and dodged the attacks in the nick of time.

Naruto glanced at the direction where Itachi was. How did he regain control over his movement? Was it something to do with the crow that Itachi had earlier sent through Naruto's mouth in his gentjutsu.

"Sai," Naruto said: "put me down, I can use Sage mode to protect myself."

Sai's grip on Naruto's waist remained firm as the ink bird broke out into the open sky. "I'm not going to leave you behind. I've already knew it when you left the village with Sakura. After all what's Sasuke had done to you, why are you still persistent to save him?"

Naruto glanced longingly in the sky, thinking of the far away past: "I just can't forget the time when I had trained and fought alongside with Sasuke."

"Are you in love with Sasuke?" Sai suddenly asked: "I'm willing to do anything for you, Naruto. Why can't you forget about him and be with me?"

Naruto stared, confused: "What are you talking about, Sai?"

"Because I'm in love with you and I can't stand to see you getting yourself hurt because of Uchiha Sasuke." For the first time, Naruto could see the intense anger in Sai's eyes.

Something huge and blazing in purple flames appeared abruptly and crushed the ink bird, missing an inch to grab Naruto. Naruto and Sai leaped onto the trees then to the ground away from a mass of giant dark chakra.

Uchiha Sasuke stood before them, his Sharingan eyes darkened in mence.

"Naruto, you are coming with me."

**- To Be Continue -**

**AN: Not sure when I will update again coz of mental block. Appreciate all who have reviewed to show their support for this fic. Thank you~**


End file.
